Miedo en la Mente
by Jaguarin
Summary: Fantasmas del pasado llevan a Huntress a intentar acabar con Barbara...
1. Incidentes

MIEDO EN LA MENTE  
  
El reloj de la torre del reloj marcaban alrededor de las once de la noche, Bárbara revisaba sus monitores, pendiente de cualquier señal de peligro. Dinah en una mesa vecina revisaba libros y libros haciendo su tarea, era aburrido tener que quedarse en casa sin poder salir a patrullar por tener que hacer la tarea de la escuela, Barbara era firme en sus decisiones y por más que le había rogado la respuesta había sido un determinante "No". La alerta Delphi se dejó escuchar, era Reese, Barbara rápidamente checó el sistema y ubicó el lugar.  
  
***  
  
Helena sentada en la cornisa de una azotea dejaba que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, era una noche tranquila, le gustaban esos momentos de soledad contemplando las luces de la ciudad desde lo alto. A veces se preguntaba que tan diferentes hubieran sido de vivir su madre ¿Existirían esas noches patrullando la ciudad? ¿Su instinto habría surgido o sería completamente diferente? ¿Selina la habría ayudado a desarrollar sus habilidades para el bien o para el mal? Posiblemente en vez de ayudar a Reese estarían jugando al gato y al ratón, ella evadiéndolo, él intentando atraparla. El mal tenía un encanto fascinante para ella, no podía negarlo.  
  
¿Y Barbara? ¿Qué sería de la vida de Barbara?, era innegable que ella era indispensable en la lucha de ella contra el mal y ambas habían logrado vencer su tristeza, soledad y frustración con su mutua compañía ¿Cómo sería Barbara de no haberla tenido a ella a su lado? ¿Una simple maestra de escuela encerrada en sus libros? ¿Tal vez una asesora en un departamento de policía? ¿Cómo saberlo?  
  
Pero su presente era este, cuidar a la ciudad de los chicos malos, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos sonriendo ¿No habría manera de hacer eternos esos instantes?  
  
::Helena:: se escuchó la voz de Barbara ::Reese reporta un asalto en la joyería de la esquina de la calle 51X64::  
  
"Bienvenida a la realidad" respondió Helena.  
  
::¿Cómo?::  
  
"Estoy cerca, voy para allá" se levantó y brincó hacia la azotea vecina.  
  
***  
  
Helena se asomó en la terraza que daba frente a la joyería, Reese se enfrentaba a balazos a los ladrones de la joyería, él desde la calle, ellos desde su interior.  
  
"Estoy aquí" dijo a Barbara "Al parecer Reese empezó la fiesta el solo, voy a entrar"  
  
Brincó y se metió por la ventana de un piso superior del edificio. Los ladrones agazapados tras las vitrinas no dejaban de disparare a la calle. Helena abrió la puerta trasera de la joyería y observó hacia adentro.  
  
"Son tres" dijo por el mic "Pan comido"  
  
::Lo imagino, llamaré a Reese para que deje de disparar, podría darte:: respondió Barbara.  
  
"No hace falta" sin decir más, Helena se abalanzó sobre los ladrones.  
  
***  
  
"Helena, espera..." de nada valieron las protestad de Barbara, inmediatamente empezó a escuchar los golpeas de la lucha "Nunca cambiará" dijo Dinah a Barbara mientras copiaba distraídamente unos datos de una enciclopedia a su cuaderno.  
  
"¿Porqué siempre tiene que jugar al héroe?" Barbara no podía ocultar su enojo.  
  
"Posiblemente porque sea uno" respondió Alfred sirviéndole una taza de té "Creo recordar que usted era más o menos igual de impulsiva a su edad. Normalmente nunca aprendemos de la experiencia de los otros, sino de la de uno mismo" Alfred tomó su charola y se encaminó a la cocina.  
  
Barbara lo siguió queriéndolo matar con la mirada, pero no pudo responderle, tenía razón. Se tragó su rabia y volvió a fijarse en la pantalla del monitor. "Huntress, háblame"  
  
***  
  
"Dos cero favor los buenos" respondió Helena, ya había puesto fuera de combate a uno de los asaltantes noqueándolo contra una vitrina, el otro había salido corriendo a la calle y Reese lo había derribado. Un asaltante más quedó adentro de la joyería asustado y le apuntó con su arma, Helena le sonrió.  
  
"Eso no te va a servir de mucho" de una ágil patada lo desarmó y le asestó dos golpes que lo arrojaron contra la pared. Helena lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó por la ventana rota del aparador hacia la calle. El hombre rodó por el piso y Helena le brincó encima, comenzó a golpearlo con violencia. Reese acababa de meter al asaltante que había atrapado en su patrulla cuando vio a Huntress.  
  
"Detente" le gritó, y se corrió hacia ella, pero la chica no le hacía el menor caso, seguía golpeando al hombre derribado en el piso "Huntress detente!" Reese la abrazó por detrás y la hizo a un lado "¡Para, lo vas a matar!"  
  
"¿Qué te pasa Reese?" dijo Huntress. Reese la soltó y se acercó a examinar al ladrón, estaba inconsciente.  
  
"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Reese la miró molesto, tomó el radio y solicitó una ambulancia. Huntress en ese momento comprendió lo que había hecho, Reese se incorporó y se acercó a ella "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" le dijo molesto "¡Casi lo matas!"  
  
"Yo... yo" titubeó turbada "No sé en qué estaba pensando..."  
  
"¡Eres demasiado violenta!"  
  
"...Lo siento Reese, yo..."  
  
"...Creo que será mejor que te vayas a descansar, nos veremos mañana" Reese se dio la media vuelta dejando a Huntress con la palabra en la boca y volvió a inclinarse junto al hombre. Helena permaneció parada ahí sin saber que hacer.  
  
::¿Qué pasa Huntress?:: la voz de Barbara la sacó de su turbación.  
  
"...Nada..."  
  
::¿Qué paso?::  
  
"Nada... los... los detuvimos...."  
  
***  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" Barbara escuchó un cambio en el tono de voz de Huntress, la sentía extraña. ::Si, no es nada. Me voy a casa a dormir..::  
  
Dinah alzó la cabeza y miró a Barbara, su rostro no podía ocultar su disgusto.  
  
"Necesito hablar contigo"  
  
::Sí, nos vemos mañana... estoy muy cansada::  
  
"Huntress" Barbara la llamó inútilmente, Helena había apagado el comunicador "Demonios" masculló entre dientes "Otra vez, mañana hablaré seriamente con ella."  
  
"Siempre ha sido así" le dijo Dinah.  
  
"Pero tiene que entender que no es ella sola, que somos un equipo y que no puede jugar con algo tan delicado como esto" Barbara giró su silla de ruedas y se dirigió a su cuarto "Esa niña..."  
  
***  
  
Barbara desayunaba con Dinah en el ante comedor cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, era Helena, quien caminando como si nada saludó.  
  
"Pensé que no ibas a venir" le dijo Barbara "Es tarde"  
  
"Dormí de más" Helena dejó su saco a un lado, abrió el refrigerador y rebuscó en su interior.  
  
"Hay tostadas francesas" dijo Dinah.  
  
"¿No hay fruta?"  
  
"Abajo hay un plato de sandía picada" indicó Barbara "¿Qué pasó ayer?"  
  
"Nada" Huntress se volteó con el plato y se sentó en la mesa "¿Qué iba a pasar?"  
  
"¿Quiere usted jugo señorita Helena?" le ofreció Alfred. Helena asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Cómo que nada?" Barbara sabía que Huntress le ocultaba algo "Reese se escuchaba molesto y tú apagaste el comunicador"  
  
"Ya sabes como es Reese" Helena se metió un trozo de sandía a la boca "Todo lo exagera y no le gusta que le pegue a los chicos malos, y me puso de mal humor."  
  
"¿Te sobrepasaste?" Barbara tomo un sorbo a su jugo sin dejar de mirarla. Helena no contestó y metió a su boca otro trozo de sandía. Dinah dejó de comer y también miró a Helena esperando oír su respuesta.  
  
Barbara insistió "¿Eso fue? ¿Te sobrepasaste con el ladrón?"  
  
"Bueno..." titubeó "Sólo un poco... realmente no fue nada."  
  
"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Barbara mientras respiraba hondo, el carácter violento de Helena siempre era el principal motivo de discusión entre ellas.  
  
Helena dejó el tenedor a un lado "No sé por qué tanta consideración por los malos, debería de preocuparte más yo, nadie se queja cuando me pegan y patean a mí. Siempre regreso con moretones, golpes, cortadas, mi cara a veces es un desastre, mi ropa a cada rato se rompe, y la ropa es muy cara y difícil de conseguir" Helena volvió a tomar el tenedor y a comer de su plato "¿Qué hay conmigo? Reese y tú se molestan cuando maltrato a gente que inclusive mata a otras personas, no entiendo a veces tanta consideración."  
  
"Muchas veces es culpa tuya por tu imprudencia" le refutó Barbara "le dijo Barbara "No mides el peligro, como ayer"  
  
"Vamos Barbara!"  
  
"Es más por ti que por ellos" Barbara terminó de desayunar y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. "¿Por mí? ¿Porqué por mí?" Helena frunció el ceño.  
  
Barbara apoyó los codos en la mesa y le clavó su mirada para decirle con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible "Porque tú no debes convertirte en lo mismo que ellos aunque sea buscando justicia, nada justifica una muerte o un acto violento, recuerda a tu padre, nunca quebró la ley a pesar de..."  
  
"Ya, ya, ya me sé la historia" Helena levantó la mano pidiendo paz "Escucha, creo que están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, el tipo está bien, no pasó nada ¿ me sobrepasé? Un poco, creo que sí, pero creo que es la primera vez que ocurre, lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir" Barbara se reclinó atrás en su silla, sin dejar de mirarla "¿Y eso de apagar el mic?"  
  
"Bueno" Helena volteó a verla "creo que he hecho mucho prometiéndote ser más moderada No crees que me presionas demasiado?"  
  
"Es por ti Helena, no por ellos."  
  
"No fue un buen día ayer ¿Podríamos discutirlo después?"  
  
Barbara alzó la ceja y suspiró "Está bien, pero será después"  
  
"Lo prometo"  
  
"Bueno hora de ir a la escuela, Dinah, lista?"  
  
"Voy por mis libros" respondió la chica corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
"Nos veremos por la tarde" Barbara se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió al elevador.  
  
Helena esperó a que salieran antes de mirar a Alfred y preguntarle: "¿Se levantó de malas?"  
  
"Se acostó de malas" corrigió Alfred recogiendo los platos del desayunador "No hay nada que la enoje más que usted no la escuche y que apague el mic."  
  
"Regálame una tostada francesa, es muy molesto tener que estar peleando mientras escuchas como te sermonean ¿Tú podrías hacerlo?"  
  
"No, por eso yo no soy el héroe, sino usted y parte de la personalidad de un héroe es ser abnegado" Alfred le sirvió a Helena en un plato.  
  
"¿Tengo cara de ser un superhéroe abnegado?"  
  
"No" dijo Alfred dándole la miel y la mantequilla "pero si lo suficientemente inteligente para resolver y sobrellevar las situaciones más difíciles, como en este caso es el uso del mic"  
  
"Odio cuando haces eso" Helena le clavó la mirada.  
  
"¿Hacer qué señorita?"  
  
"Dar esas respuestas en donde me pones contra la pared"  
  
"Usted pregunta, yo solo le..."  
  
"Olvídalo, siempre pierdo contigo" Helena partió su tostada y se la metió a la boca mientras Alfred muy discretamente sonreía.  
  
***  
  
Ya entrada la tarde en Nueva Gótica, Dinah entró al laboratorio con libros en mano, había sido un día terrible de escuela. Barbara trabajaba sobre un CPU.  
  
"¿Hoy tampoco?" Le preguntó acercándose por detrás. "Te dije que no, hasta que acabe tu semana de exámenes no puedes salir a patrullar" respondió Barbara mientras cambiaba uno de los circuitos de memoria "No quiero que te distraigas y es más importante por ahora tu escuela"  
  
Dinah torció la boca "sabía que dirías eso ¿puedo usar una computadora para pasar unos apuntes?"  
  
"Claro, usa la de la izquierda"  
  
"¿Hablaste con Helena?" le preguntó mientras sacaba unos discos y los metía en la máquina.  
  
"No, se me escapó pero no me preocupa, habrá oportunidad" Barbara tomó la tapa para cerrar el CPU y atornillarlo "Helena sabe evitarme cuando necesitamos tener una conversación y hay posibilidades de que ella pierda"  
  
"¿Dónde está?"  
  
"Trabajando en el bar"  
  
***  
  
Helena limpiaba las copas de la barra cuando un hombre bastante tomado se sentó frente a ella. Le pidió un trago más, a helena no le agradaba mucho la idea hacerlo, pero Leonard podía llamarle la atención una vez más y no le interesaba escuchar más sermones. Helena sirvió el trago al hombre y continuó limpiando las copas.  
  
"Eres muy sensual" dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente. Helena fingió no oírlo y continuó con su labor.  
  
"Realmente muy sensual muñequita ¿porqué no te sientas a conversar conmigo?... Nena, te estoy hablando..."  
  
"Mira" Helena lo miró fijamente poniendo sus manos sobre la barra "Tú eres feliz tomando, yo soy feliz trabajando, seamos felices entonces, yo no te molesto a ti, tú no me molestes a mí ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Solo deseo platicar y pasar un buen rato contigo..."  
  
"Kyle!" le gritó Leonard "Trae dos botellas más de brandy de la bodega, se terminaron"  
  
"Lo siento" Helena le sonrió al hombre ebrio "no acostumbro salir con clientes" y diciendo esto salió de la barra rumbo a la bodega. Esta era la parte odiosa de su trabajo, lidiar con personas que acostumbraban alcoholizarse y molestar a los demás. Helena retiró de un anaquel las botellas que necesitaba y abrió la puerta para salir, alzó los ojos hacia arriba, el borracho estaba ahí esperándola.  
  
"Hola mi amor ¿qué te parece dedicarme solo unos minutos?"  
  
"Vete de aquí"  
  
El hombre intentó abrazarla y Helena lo arrojó de una patada. El hombre se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre Helena, Helena había perdido ya la paciencia y estrelló una de las botellas en su cabeza y lo golpeó. Leonard escuchó ruido atrás y corrió al almacén, Helena estaba hecha una furia y golpeaba a un individuo.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa Kyle? ¡Déjalo!" Leonard intentó separarlos pero no pudo, Helena era muy hábil. Desesperado, llamó a dos de los barmans, Helena tenía al hombre contra el piso y lo asfixiaba con sus manos. Los dos cantineros le quitaron al borracho con gran esfuerzo a la chica de encima, la sujetaron de los brazos, Helena luchaba por zafarse como una fiera.  
  
"Suéltenme, voy a matarlo!" gritaba  
  
"Kyle!" exclamó Leonard "Kyle detente!! ¿estás loca?" Leonard agarró su quijada con las manos para obligarla a verlo a los ojos "Kyle ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel?" Helena de pronto reaccionó, respiraba agitadamente, notó a sus dos compañeros sujetándola de los brazos, miró a su jefe sorprendida.  
  
"Helena ¿Estás bien?" Leonard le preguntó al ver la extraña mirada de la joven. Helena en ese momento miró sorprendida al hombre sangrante en el piso, por un momento no supo qué hacer o qué decir ¿Lo había golpeado ella?  
  
"¡Esta loca!" grito el borracho mientras Leonard lo ayudaba a incorporarse"¡Quería matarme!"  
  
"¿Yo... yo lo golpeé?" preguntó Helena turbada.  
  
"Llévenlo afuera" ordenó Leonard a los barmans "y espérenme allá, atiéndanlo"  
  
Los jóvenes soltaron a Helena y ayudaron a salir al hombre, Helena se retiró el cabello del rostro con la mano y se recargó en la pared, no entendía qué había pasado, Leonard se acercó a ella.  
  
"¿Qué pasó Kyle?"  
  
"No recuerdo... vine a buscar las botellas, quise salir, él estaba ahí y... no recuerdo"  
  
"Lo lastimaste seriamente, podrían demandarnos por esto"  
  
"Lo siento Leonard, no sé que pasó"  
  
"Vete a tu casa..."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Vete, un incidente es más que suficiente, descansa tres días y regresa, no quiero discutir contigo" Leonard se dio la media vuelta y salió, Helena se quedó ahí parada, sin entender.  
  
*** 


	2. Peligro en Clock Tower

"Esto esta muy bien" dijo Barbara a Dinah mientras revisaba sus apuntes en el comedor, ceo que podrías mejorarlo haciendo gráficas de estos datos."  
  
"Pensaba hacer una presentación ¿Podrías prestarme la computadora portátil para llevarla a la escuela?"  
  
"Claro, vale la pena, te daré unos datos que tengo para que complementes esto."  
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió en ese momento y entró Helena con cara de pocos amigos, sacó una lata de coca-cola del refrigerador y la destapó. Barbara y Dinah la miraron sorprendidas.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Barbara "¿No deberías estar trabajando?"  
  
"Problemas" Helena se dejó caer en el sillón vecino.  
  
"Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?" Barbara alzó la ceja, conocía perfectamente a Helena.  
  
"Problemas en el bar" la chica tomó un sorbo del refresco.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
  
"...Golpeé a un tipo..."  
  
"¿Qué?" Barbara dejó a un lado los libros de Dinah.  
  
"Golpeé a un tipo, tuvieron que alejarme de él..." miró a la lata "Leonard se molestó y me castigó tres días"  
  
"¿Qué te hizo ese hombre para que lo golpearas?" Dinah preguntó más que sorprendida.  
  
"...Me estaba molestando en la barra, Leonard me mandó por unas botellas a la bodega, al salir estaba el ahí y..."  
  
"...¿Y?" Bárbara le clavó la mirada.  
  
"...No recuerdo..."  
  
"¿Cómo que no recuerdas?"  
  
"No recuerdo..." Helena se mordió los labios "de pronto sentí que me sujetaban dos de mis amigos del bar y el tipo estaba tirado en el piso sangrando... No sé qué pasó, no recuerdo haberlo golpeado, no sé... creo que simplemente me ofusqué "  
  
"Esas ofuscaciones no me gustan"  
  
"Bárbara... lo lamento, creo que tengo realmente que trabajar más en mi carácter"  
  
La alerta Delphi sonó en ese momento. "Continuaremos con nuestra conversación más tarde jovencita" Barbara señaló con un dedo a Huntress "Y esta vez agradeceré no me huyas" Se dirigió al elevador seguida por ella. Dinah había bajado corriendo las escaleras, estaba ya frente al monitor cuando llegaron. "¿Qué es?" le preguntó Barbara.  
  
"Es la alarma del banco principal, hay un asalto"  
  
"¿A esta hora?" preguntó Huntress "Es de locos"  
  
"Hoy iba a haber un envío de dinero viejo a la casa de moneda para su destrucción" dijo Barbara revisando datos en su monitor, "Vayan para allá." Helena corrió a cambiarse.  
  
"¿Vayan?" Dinah sonrió "¿Puedo ir? ¿En serio?"  
  
"Sí, apúrense" Barbara detuvo a Dinah por el brazo "Cuídala" le dijo en voz baja, "algo pasa."  
  
***  
  
El banco era una locura en el momento que llegaron Dinah y Huntress, desde una azotea vecina observaron el movimiento.  
  
"Será difícil que salgan de ahí" dijo Dinah.  
  
"No creo que sean tan tontos y hayan pensado asaltar a esta hora sin tener un plan de escape"  
  
***  
  
"Tienes razón Huntress" dijo Barbara revisando los mapas de la ciudad "El banco tiene un túnel que va a dar cerca del parque, cerca de la bomba, es una alcantarilla, ese túnel es parte de lo que quedó de un edificio de la vieja ciudad Gótica, está en el subsuelo.  
  
***  
  
"¿Podemos esperarlos ahí?" Preguntó Dinah.  
  
"O podremos entrar por ahí" sonrió Huntress, vamos.  
  
En pocos minutos, ambas chicas llegaron al parque en el momento justo en que los individuos salían de la alcantarilla con grandes bolsas de dinero.  
  
"Bingo" dijo Huntress "Atinaste una vez más Oracle, tenemos seis tipos a la vista"  
  
::Con cuidado::  
  
Las jóvenes sorprendieron a los individuos, Dinah era ya muy hábil defendiéndose y atacando, podía ya librar a dos hombres a la vez, Huntress lidiaba con los restantes cuatro. Dinah utilizó su poder mental y colgó a uno de los ladrones en la copa de un árbol y al otro lo dejó inconsciente de una patada en la quijada. Buscó a Huntress para ayudarla. Había ya dejado a uno de sus oponentes fuera de combate, dejó inconsciente al segundo y se acercó sonriendo a los otros dos, los hombres alzaron las manos "Nos rendimos" dijeron. Helena pareció no escucharlos y los atacó con furia.  
  
"Huntress!" le gritó Dinah "Se rindieron, dijeron que se rendían"  
  
Helena continuó golpeando a los individuos, Dinah intentó sostenerla por el brazo pero Huntress la alejó golpeándola en el rostro.  
  
"Enloqueció" dijo a Barbara por el micrófono tumbada en la hierba.  
  
::¿Qué?::  
  
"Huntress enloqueció::  
  
::Huntress, Huntress, ¿Me escuchas?:: Barbara empezó a gritar por el mic.  
  
Dinah vio a Helena, atacaba a los ladrones con saña, tenía que detenerla, se levantó y la tacleó por detrás, ambas cayeron al piso  
  
"¡Detente Huntress!" le gritó.  
  
Huntress comenzó a forcejear con Dinah y se colocó sobre de ella, Dinah le sostuvo uno de sus puños con lo que iba a pegarle y súbitamente observó la imagen de un espantapájaros. Dinah se espantó e inconscientemente usó su poder mental para arrojar a Helena lejos, cayó sobre unos arbustos. Dinah se incorporó y corrió hacia ella, Helena se levantaba, Dinah la tiró al piso boca abajo, le agarró el cuello y le torció el brazo hacia atrás.  
  
"¿Te vas a calmar?" preguntó molesta.  
  
"¿Qué?" Helena preguntó extrañada "¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!"  
  
"¿Vas a calmarte ya?"  
  
"Okey, okey, estoy calmada, estoy calmada ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!"  
  
Dinah soltó a Huntress y se paró frente a ella.  
  
"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Helena se dolió el brazo y la miró molesta.  
  
"¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?" le replicó Dinah.  
  
::¿Todo está bien?:: preguntó Barbara por el mic ::¿Huntress?::  
  
"Ya se calmó" Dinah se quitó el cabello de la frente "No hay problema"  
  
::¿Los asaltantes?::  
  
Dinah miró los cuerpos inconscientes de los ladrones y le respondió"Ni uno escapó, llama a la policía, nosotras nos vamos."  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Helena se levantó mirando a los hombres en el piso.  
  
"¿Vas a decirme que sabes lo que pasó?"  
  
Helena la miró seriamente "No"  
  
"¿No te acuerdas que me atacaste a mí también?"  
  
"¿Estás bromeando?"  
  
::Regresen a la torre inmediatamente:: se escuchó la voz de Barbara ::necesito hablar con las dos ahora.  
  
***  
  
Barbara meditaba en la terraza de la torre del reloj, empezaba a amanecer. No sabía que pensar respecto a Helena, su comportamiento en las últimas 24 horas era preocupante, sobre todo porque en las dos últimas ocasiones no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y había agredido a Dinah.  
  
En un principio pensó que posiblemente era alguna alteración o cambio en su organismo pero le había hecho algunos análisis de sangre, un estudio a su cerebro y todo era normal.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" la voz de Dinah la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Sí.. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"  
  
"No podía dormir pensando en Helena... ¿Tú tampoco verdad?"  
  
"No..." Barbara jugó con sus dedos y bajó la cabeza "En algún momento puede volver a ocurrir... ¿Qué pasará si no hay nadie cerca para detenerla"  
  
"¿Qué estás pensando hacer? ¿Prohibirle salir?"  
  
"No, por supuesto que no, debe haber algo que provoque su reacción... necesito saber qué es para detenerla, y mientras... No podemos dejarla sola"  
  
"A Helena no va a gustarle eso" Dinah le dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "Lo sé, pero no vamos a preguntarle su opinión" "Barbara, cuando la toqué vi algo..." "¿Qué viste?" "Es extraño, la figura de un espantapájaros, me dio escalofrío" "¿Un espantapájaros?" Barbara la miró extrañada "No le hallo sentido" "Yo tampoco, pero era aterrador"  
  
*****  
  
Reese había llamado a Helena y Dinah para mostrarles una fotos de un reciente asesinato, se habían encontrado en una vacía calle de Nueva ciudad Gótica".  
  
"¿Paro cardiaco?" preguntó Dinah, "El tipo tiene una expresión en el rostro que asusta."  
  
"¿Murió de miedo?" Helena pasaba las fotos a Dinah.  
  
"Al parecer" dijo Reese "No le veo otra explicación lógica y he visto tantas cosas ilógicas con ustedes que realmente esto no me extraña ya. Con éste son ya tres muertos con las mismas características."  
  
"¿Tienen alguna relación entre ellos?" Preguntó Helena.  
  
"Trabajamos sobre eso... ¿Cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Bien" respondió Helena distraída "¿Porqué?"  
  
"Por lo que pasó hace un par de días."  
  
Helena miró a Reese "Estoy bien"  
  
"Pensé que ibas a matarlo" dijo él. Helena se sintió incómoda, Dinah los miró de reojo y discretamente se alejó un poco.  
  
"Creo que se estaba recuperando ¿Cómo está?" preguntó Helena sin poder ver a Reese a los ojos.  
  
"Saldrá el fin de semana ¿Qué te pasó?"  
  
::Huntress:: la voz de Oracle la salvó de responder :: Esta activada la alarma de los almacenes de la avenida principal::  
  
"Lo siento Reese" Helena dio una rápida sonrisa a Reese "Tengo trabajo, nos veremos luego ¿Dinah?"  
  
"Voy"  
  
***  
  
Dinah y Helena se agazaparon atrás de una pared. Un camión estacionado en el callejón con las luces apagadas encendía su marcha.  
  
"Trabajaron rápido" dijo Dinah.  
  
"Yo paro el camión, atacaré al chofer, en la parte de atrás debe haber más ladrones, seguro saldrán cuando lo detenga, ten cuidado"  
  
El camión empezaba a avanzar cuando Huntress brincó a la ventana del conductor, este se sorprendió, Helena lo golpeó en la cara y giró el volante para estrella el vehículo contra la pared. Brincó antes de que se impactara contra la pared.  
  
La puerta trasera del camión se abrió y salieron unos hombres con armas, Dinah inmediatamente desarmó a dos de ellos y comenzó a combatirlos a puño limpio. Huntress brincó sobre un tercero y cayéndole en la espalda lo hizo girar sobre sí para tirarlo al suelo. Tres ladrones más salieron del camión y la atacaron.  
  
::¿Todo bien?:: se escuchó la voz de Oracle.  
  
"Excelente" Huntress se agachó para esquivar un golpe a su cara"Al menos estos ladrones tienen buen gusto, escogieron ropa de marca."  
  
Dinah logró poner fuera de combate a sus dos contrincantes y corrió a ayudar a Huntress que se las entendía con cuatro tipos a la vez. En pocos segundos los sometieron. De pronto, uno de los individuos que había golpead Dinah se levantó y huyó por un callejón.  
  
"Es mío" Huntress salió corriendo detrás de él.  
  
::La policía va en camino:: avisó Oracle.  
  
"Tendrán una buena recolecta" dijo Dinah mirando a los hombres derribados en el suelo "Helena fue por uno que se escapó".  
  
::Síguela, no la dejes sola::  
  
"Okey, voy en camino"  
  
::Repórtate si hay problemas::  
  
***  
  
Barbara pasaba una base de datos de un sistema a otro para analizar las fotos que Reese le había enviado tomaba nota de los últimos reportes policíacos. El ver los rostros de los hombres le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío. De pronto escuchó la voz de Dinah por el mic.  
  
::Ocurrió otra vez:: dijo .  
  
"¿Cómo que ocurrió otra vez?" preguntó Barbara mientras Alfred se acercaba a escuchar la conversación por detrás.  
  
::Seguía Huntress como me indicaste:: explicó Dinah ::ella y el ladrón se metieron al patio trasero de una casa, tenía al tipo acorralado en un rincón muerto de pánico, el hombre lloraba pidiéndole se alejara y Huntress parecía disfrutar su temor a ella, iba a golpearlo cuando la levanté con mi telekinesis, se puso como histérica a gritarme que cuando bajara me iba a matar y la arrojé a la alberca de la casa...::  
  
"¿Hiciste qué?"  
  
::No tuve alternativa Bárbara, si la bajaba se me venía encima y el agua fría la hizo reaccionar, aunque creo que eché a perder su chaqueta nueva::  
  
"¿Dónde están?"  
  
::En el departamento en el bar, vino a cambiarse::  
  
"Regresen a la torre tan pronto como les sea posible" Barbara dio un suspiro profundo.  
  
"Ok, Dinah out"  
*****  
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió, Helena y Dinah entraron al laboratorio, Dinah se sentó en una silla y Huntress se recargó en una mesa cercana a Barbara, su rostro estaba serio, como una niña a punto de recibir una reprimenda de sus padres después de una travesura. Barbara dejó de trabajar n la computadora y giró la silla para verlas de frente, retiró los lentes de su rostro y se dirigió a Helena con preocupación:  
  
"¿Qué pasó ahora?"  
  
"No sé..." la chica se mordió los labios.  
  
"¿Tampoco puedes recordar nada?"  
  
"No..." empezó a caminar en círculos sin poder ocultar su ansiedad "Todo está bien y de pronto despierto y estoy en otro lugar frente a un desastre que armé... y no recuerdo nada!... ¿Qué me pasa Barbara?" la miró intentando hallar una respuesta.  
  
"No lo sé aún," Barbara se inclinó sobre su silla y cruzó los dedos de sus manos sobre sus rodillas "Me siento en un callejón sin salida."  
  
"Nada es imposible para usted miss Barbara," dijo Alfred entrando al lab y entregando a Helena un par de aspirinas y un vaso con agua.  
  
"¿Para qué es esto?" preguntó Helena a Alfred.  
  
"Miss Dinah le dio a usted un buen remojón en agua helada, el clima es frío, no sería bueno que se enfermara en este momento."  
  
"Llámalo prevención" dijo Barbara, "Tómatelas." Helena obedeció.  
  
"Como Batichica" continuó Alfred dirigiéndose a Bárbara"usted resolvió casos más difíciles que éste."  
  
"Sí, como Batichica, pero ya no soy Batichica."  
  
"Ahora es un detective con un sentido agudo mucho más desarrollado que el de ella, por lo tanto, podrá hallar solución a este problema de una manera eficaz" Alfred sonrió y salió del lugar llevándose en la mano el vaso vacío donde Huntress había tomado agua.  
  
"Siempre la respuesta en el blanco" Dinah no pudo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa. Barbara meditó un segundo y se recargó en su asiento "Okey," dijo finalmente "Helena, eres un riego, podrías lastimar muy seriamente a alguien, no saldrás a patrullar hasta que averigüemos que es lo que te está ocurriendo"  
  
"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?" Helena respondió molesta, Barbara se sorprendió al igual que Dinah.  
  
"Helena," Barbara acercó su silla de ruedas a Helena "estás saliéndote de control, puedes matar" Helena apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la silla de ruedas y la encaró. Barbara sintió de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.  
  
"Bárbara Gordon." sonrió Helena mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos rayas, Barbara sintió un escalofrío al verla "...La hija del comisionado Gordon, la intrépida Batichica, si antes no pudieron detenerme ¿Creen poder hacerlo ahora? ¿Crees poder detener el miedo?" Helena empujó con fuerza la silla de ruedas hacia atrás haciendo que golpeara contra la mesa de la computadora y cayeran algunas cosas al piso "¿Cómo vas a detenerme?" gritó furiosa Huntress.  
  
"Tranquila" Dinah la jaló del brazo. Helena se volteó y la arrojó contra la mesa vecina derribando las computadoras, Helena iba a golpearla cuando Barbara le gritó que parara, la joven giró sobre sí. "Nunca vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!" dijo con rabia Helena intentando lanzándole un golpe que Barbara detuvo con su mano y le sostuvo su puño.  
  
"Suficiente Helena" le dijo Barbara.  
  
"Has pasado demasiado tiempo estorbando" gruñó Helena e intentó pegarle con el otro brazo pero Barbara hábilmente la detuvo nuevamente.  
  
"Helena escúchame" pidió Barbara "Cálmate y escúchame"  
  
"He esperado demasiado tiempo como para darte más" Dinah llegó en ese momento y quiso pararla pero Huntress la agarró con fuerza de la solapa y la estrelló contra un monitor.  
  
Dinah cayó atontada al suelo. Helena se volvió hacia su mentora y le apretó el cuello con sus manos buscando ahorcarla. Barbara intentó quitársela de encima pero la joven era demasiado fuerte.  
  
"Helena... me ahogo" Barbara empezaba a asfixiarse y no tenía nada a la mano que pudiera ayudarla a liberarse. Su protegida estaba totalmente fuera de sí y la apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, de pronto Helena la soltó dejando escapar un quejido, empezó a convulsionarse.  
  
Barbara se llevó la mano al cuello y abrió la boca para aspirar todo el aire que pudo, Huntress se convulsionó unos segundos más y súbitamente cayó como fulminada al suelo. Barbara observó entonces a Alfred a un lado, alzó la mano y le mostró una pistola de choques eléctricos.. "Lo siento miss Helena" dijo el mayordomo mirando a la joven tirada en el piso.  
  
"Alfred...." Barbara musitó masajeando su cuello "gracias a Dios que estabas aquí... ¿Dinah?"  
  
"Estoy bien..." Dinah se levantaba, sangraba por la nariz, Barbara movió su silla hacia ella para revisarla "tengo que curarte, ve a la enfermería"  
  
"¿Tú como estás?" le preguntó Dinah. "Bien, solo me zarandeó un poco" Barbara miró hacia atrás buscando a Helena. Alfred estaba inclinado sobre ella, Helena tenía entreabiertos los ojos, empezaba a reaccionar después de la descarga eléctrica que había recibido.  
  
"Estará bien en unos minutos" le dijo Alfred "¿Cómo se siente miss Helena?"  
  
"¿Qué me pasó...?" Helena se sentía atarantada.  
  
"Tuviste otro ataque" explicó Barbara acercando su silla a ella y tocándole la mejilla "Nos atacaste, de nos ser por Alfred nos hubieras matado. Llévala a la enfermería Alfred, tengo que revisarla también"  
  
"¿Puede levantarse?" preguntó Alfred a Helena.  
  
"Dame un segundo... Estoy como acalambrada..."  
  
"Disculpe" Alfred le mostró la pistola eléctrica "No tuve alternativa"  
  
"Oh, Dios..." Helena cerró los ojos. 


	3. Señales

"¡Casi te mato! Esto no puede continuar" Helena apoyó sus manos en una mesa de la enfermería contigua a la sala de las computadoras y bajó la cabeza, sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro. Bárbara, Dinah y Alfred la contemplaron en silencio sin saber qué decir, comprendían su rabia y frustración, tras unos segundos Helena alzó el rostro y miró fijamente a Barbara.  
  
"Bárbara..." le pidió "enciérrame".  
  
Dinah la miró extrañada "¿De qué hablas?"  
  
"En unas horas, no podré controlarme, ni podrás detenerme tú, Bárbara o Alfred, seré una amenaza para todos."  
  
"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Dinah se dirigió a Bárbara.  
  
"Pero lo tienen que hacer, esto cada vez es más frecuente, ¡Mira lo que te hice! ¡Mira lo que casi hago a Barbara!", Huntress volvió a clavar sus ojos en su mentora "drógame, duérmeme, enciérrame, haz lo que creas conveniente pero no me dejes libre... por favor, te lo pido, si algo les llegara a pasar por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría nunca."  
  
Bárbara apretó los labios, era una decisión muy dolorosa pero sabía que Huntress tenía razón, no era fácil aceptar que en poco tiempo perdería el control, que podría lastimar y no habría manera de detenerla. Encerrarla era más lo más seguro para todos y para ella misma.  
  
"Está bien..." musitó.  
  
"No puedes hacerlo" Dinah se le enfrentó molesta. Helena volvió a bajar la cabeza, no comprendía por qué ocurría aquello ni cómo evitarlo.  
  
"Debemos hacerlo Dinah," Bárbara dijo en tono enérgico "hasta que detengamos esto. No es una decisión que te guste a ti. ni que me agrade a mí y mucho menos a Helena, pero tenemos que enfrentar el hecho que dentro de poco no podremos con esto."  
  
"La señorita Helena estará bien" dijo Alfred acercándose a Helena y apoyando una mano en su hombro "Además, esta es en su casa"  
  
"Necesitamos tiempo, protegerla a ella y a nosotros," Barbara suspiró y miró a Helena "Para evitar cualquier incidente será necesario drogarte, Alfred, prepara todo."  
  
Alfred asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.  
  
"...Está bien" Helena aspiró profundo y dio la media vuelta, "voy con Alfred"  
  
Barbara tragó saliva con dificultad, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotarle, Dinah la miró en silencio, comprendió en ese momento la difícil decisión que había tenido que tomar.  
  
***  
  
Alfred colocaba en una mesita algunos aditamentos, cuando Barbara llegó, Helena estaba sentada en una plancha que estaba en medio de la enfermería, Barbara se acercó a donde estaba Alfred y revisó algunas cosas, giró la silla de ruedas y se acercó a Helena.  
  
"Okey, acuéstate", le ordenó, Alfred se acercó con un el carrito y lo puso al alcance de Barbara, quien tomó una de las ampolletas del carrito, Helena la observó nerviosa, no le gustaba aquello pero no había más remedio, había golpeado a Bárbara, a Dinah y de no ser por Alfred posiblemente hubiera pasado a mayores.  
  
"Te pondré esto" explicó Barbara preparando la jeringa "Te mantendrá sedada pero no inconsciente, necesito estudiar tus reacciones por lo menos en las próximas 12 horas, dependiendo de cómo se vayan desarrollando las cosas te aplicaré una dosis igual o te dormiré completamente." Barbara tomó el brazo de Helena e inyectó el líquido poco a poco "Estaré contigo, no te preocupes, esto te hará efecto rápidamente"  
  
Helena frunció el ceño, le molestaban las agujas "¿Tú crees que con esto será suficiente?" le preguntó.  
  
"Espero" Barbara dio la jeringa a Alfred y limpió la herida con un algodón con alcohol, "El ritmo de tus ataques se hace más frecuente, tenemos que pararlos"  
  
Dinah entró en ese momento al cuarto y se recargó en una pared cercana para ver, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Barbara tomó una diadema metálica, la colocó en la frente de Helena y le dijo: "Con esto podré leer tus ondas cerebrales y saber cuándo empiezas a alterarte" Después colocó algunos dispositivos sobre su pecho que conectó a la base de la mesa "Necesito monitorear también tu ritmo cardíaco" explicó.  
  
"¿No sería mejor dormirme?" preguntó Huntress sintiendo como una enorme pesadez invadía su cuerpo.  
  
"No podría determinar el momento cuando cambias" le explicó Barbara dirigiendo su silla a un extremo del laboratorio"Necesito detectarlo para poder ayudarte" ajustó una computadora ubicada cerca de la pared "Aquí podré monitorear todo lo que pasa por ti y saber cuándo haya algún cambio. Dinah, ven aquí y vigila esto mientras lo conecto."  
  
Barbara regresó donde Huntress y le pidió la volteara a ver para revisar sus ojos.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó encendiendo una pequeña lámpara e iluminando una de sus pupilas.  
  
"Peor que después de una borrachera."  
  
"Estas acostumbrada a eso, sobrevivirás" Barbara bajó su cabeza para encender unos switchs en la parte de abajo de la mesa.  
  
"Barbara..." Dinah la llamó.  
  
Barbara alzó su cabeza "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
Dinah señaló la pantalla y Barbara vio una súbita interferencia en el monitor, rápidamente. miró a Huntress cuyo rostro tenía a unos centímetros. Helena la observaba con sus ojos de gato, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.  
  
"Barbara Gordon, no podrás huir de mí..." Helena intentó agarrarla, Bárbara con un rápido movimiento la esquivó e hizo hacia atrás su silla de ruedas. Helena quiso levantarse de la cama y cayó al piso por el efecto del calmante desconectando los cables que Barbara acaba a de colocarle. Todos estaban perplejos, Barbara observó nuevamente el monitor a la distancia que marcaba unas rayas alteradas.  
  
"Tócala Dinah!" ordenó a la chica. Helena intentó apoyarse en el borde de la cama para pararse pero volvió a caer sobre el suelo, la droga había hecho su efecto.  
  
"¿Qué?" Dinah preguntó con sorpresa a Barbara.  
  
"Tócala y dime que ves... no podrá hacerte nada, está bajo el efecto del calmante" "¿Qué me hiciste" preguntó Helena apoyándose en sus brazos y alzando la cabeza para ver a Barbara "Te atraparé... tarde o temprano te atraparé."  
  
Dinah se inclinó junto a Huntress y tocó su mano, súbitamente se encontró en un lugar totalmente oscuro, frío, sin saber porqué se sintió mucho miedo, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.  
  
"Helena?" gritó "Helena dónde estás?" No sabía a dónde caminar, no había puertas, ni ventanas, nada, solo una oscuridad total. A la distancia alcanzó a distinguir una persona, caminó lentamente hacia ella "¿Helena?" dijo "Soy Dinah"  
  
La delgada figura se volteó, era un espantapájaros, Dinah sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, el terror la invadió "¿Qué haces aquí?" le gritó el espantapájaros "¡¡Fuera! ¡Ella es mía!!"  
  
Dinah gritó aterrorizada soltando la mano de Helena, se hizo hacia atrás de un brinco y chocó contra la silla de ruedas de Bárbara, bárbara tocó su hombro.  
  
"Tranquila Dinah, tranquila" Barbara intentó calmarla, respiraba muy agitadamente ¿Qué había visto que la había hecho reaccionar así?  
  
"Era ese espantapájaros", Dinah habló atropelladamente, estaba realmente asustada "Lo vi otra vez, era un lugar muy oscuro, frío, no se veía, nada, nada, todo estaba negro"  
  
"Dinah cálmate" Barbara la hizo voltear a verla "Respira profundo... ¿Qué viste?"  
  
"A ese horrible espantapájaros, me dijo que me fuera, que ella era de él..."  
  
"Las ondas del cerebro de la señorita Helena son normales otra vez" dijo Alfred observando el monitor, la interferencia había desaparecido.  
  
Barbara se acercó a Helena, estaba boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, respiraba normalmente. "Helena ¿estas bien?" le preguntó suavemente retirándole el cabello de la cara.  
  
"Sí.... Estoy aquí" respondió adormilada.  
  
Barbara inmediatamente pidió a Alfred y a Dinah ayuda para subirla a la cama. Cuando la acomodaron, Barbara se colocó nuevamente junto a ella.  
  
"¿Me escuchas?" le preguntó colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla. Helena asintió con la cabeza "¿Recuerdas lo que acabas de hacer?"  
  
Helena entreabrió los ojos confundida "No entiendo..."  
  
"¿No recuerdas nada?" insistió Barbara.  
  
"Barbara.... qué pasa?" gruñó Helena.  
  
"Nada" le sonrió "Duerme un rato"  
  
Barbara giró la silla y se acercó a Dinah "¿Qué sentiste cuando tocaste a Helena en el parque?" le preguntó.  
  
Dinah meditó un segundo "Escalofrío, miedo..."  
  
"¿Terror?" Barbara la miró.  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"¿Y los dos hombres que les dijeron se rendían? ¿cómo se veían?"  
  
"...Atemorizados, se me hizo extraño que sin dar batalla se arrodillaran pidiendo rendirse..."  
  
"Lo mismo ocurrió en la tienda, el ladrón al verla gritó realmente asustado..." Barbara se mordió el labio inferior reflexionando.  
  
"Y cuando me dijiste que la tocara hace un momento..." Dinah cruzó sus brazos "...realmente fue aterrador."  
  
"Y cuando yo la vi a los ojos sentí, sentí mucho miedo. Alfred," se dirigió a él "Creo que será mejor sujetarla a la cama, hay unas bandas metálicas bajo la gaveta que se ajustan a la mesa, no quiero que nos vaya a dar otro susto y que vaya a lastimarse, ayúdalo Dinah, voy a la computadora..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa Barbara?" preguntó Dinah siguiéndola con la mirada.  
  
"Creo saber lo que ocurre, ayuda a Alfred y alcánzame cuando terminen"  
  
***  
  
Dinah se acercó a Barbara cuando terminó, estaba muy intrigada, se paró detrás de ella. "Helena duerme, Alfred se quedó con ella vigilando el monitor" le dijo.  
  
"El buen Alfred" Barbara esbozó una sonrisa forzada  
  
"¿Qué hallaste?"  
  
"¿Dijiste haber visto las dos veces que tocaste a Helena a un espantapájaros?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Empecé a organizar mis ideas y creo tener una teoría, recordé a un viejo enemigo" Barbara abrió una pantalla de la computadora y empezó a leer la información que había encontrado 'Dr. Jonathan Crane profesor de Pscología de la Univesidad de Ciudad Gótica y especialización en psicología del miedo. El creció intimidado por su débil figura y se transformó en el espantapájaros para vengarse de las pandillas de su escuela. Después de su despido de la Universidad, mató a los responsables de ello. No tenía superpoderes ni fuerza extraordinaria pero estudió una especialización en química para poder crear alucinógenos. Su modus operandi se basó en sus propias obsesiones de crueldad y creación de terror con el miedo, se transformó entonces en el Espantapájaros.'  
  
"Eso explicaría por un lado lo del miedo..." Dinah se mordió una de sus uñas "Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Helena?"  
  
Barbara colocó su dedo en la pantalla del monitor "Lo entenderás cuando escuches esto: El hizo alucinar a Batman que sus amigos y colegas se desaparecieron en una forma de autofobia, miedo a estar solo. Con sus amigos perdidos, Batman recurrió a un enemigo. Selina Kyle, para ayudarlo a localizar al Espantapájaros. Lo recuerdo, este caso acercó a Selina y a Bruno."  
  
Dinah miró a Barbara sorprendida.  
  
"Él sabe quién es Helena?" preguntó sorprendida Dinah.  
  
"De alguna manera sabe que es hija de Selina Kyle, pero no creo que también sepa que es hija de su archi-enemigo Batman. Yo en algunas ocasiones lo enfrenté."  
  
"Pero te llamo Batichica, ¿Cómo lo supo si nunca te vio sin máscara?  
  
"Posiblemente por el comentario que hizo Alfred en la conversación que tuvimos momentos antes de que me atacara en el laboratorio"  
  
Dinah estaba intrigada "¿Cómo se apodera de su mente?"  
  
Barbara se movió al monitor de la derecha y tecleó rápidamente, apareció en la pantalla la gráfica de las ondas mentales de Huntress y las enseñó a Dinah "Mira," explicó "este es el registro cerebral normal de Helena" Barbara abrió una pantalla alterna "Y este es el registro de cuando notaste la alteración..."  
  
"Parece una interferencia..."  
  
"Algunos animales tienen algunos sentidos más desarrollados, en especial el oído, pueden escuchar frecuencias altísimas no perceptibles al oído humano"  
  
"Helena no es un animal"  
  
"Pero tampoco es lo que se dice... totalmente humana, es meta-humana con habilidades y percepciones de un felino... Mi teoría es que el espantapájaros está interfiriendo en su mente con una frecuencia muy alta que sólo ella puede percibir y la bloquea por completo, por eso no recuerda nada."  
  
"Pero la primera vez que ocurrió, Helena la recordó"  
  
"Sí, pero el espantapájaros pudo estar calibrando la señal al cerebro de Huntress"  
  
"¿La está utilizando?" Dinah preguntó a Barbara.  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"¿Para encontrar... a Batman?" Barbara se reclinó en su silla y meditó unos segundos "Más bien como una venganza personal contra Selina por haber ayudado a Batman, él debe estar enterado de que Batman desapareció hace mucho tiempo y es imposible que sepa que existe una conexión entre Selina, Batman y Helena."  
  
"Pero si el espantapájaros se especializa en miedo ¿Porqué no atacó a Helena directamente como comúnmente acostumbra?"  
  
"La está atacando, pero sería tal vez demasiado fácil tal vez para un hombre que lleva tantos años almacenando rencor. Creo que se está divirtiendo un rato manipulando a la hija de la mujer que ayudó a Batman a ponerlo tras las rejas; ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo con Selina, se desquita con Helena... y en el camino me encontró, para su 'fortuna' a mí, intenta matar dos pájaros de un tiro."  
  
"Barbara" Dinah le dijo "si se apodera de su mente a su antojo, en cualquier momento puede matarla usando el terror como arma, sobre todo cuando se dé cuenta de que sabemos que es él y que tienes dormida a Helena para que no haga daño, cuando se dé cuenta que Helena no le es útil ya..."  
  
"No si logramos evitar que el cerebro de Helena reciba esa señal" Barbara giró su silla y bajó de la plataforma "Tengo que trabajar en un dispositivo que bloquee esa frecuencia que llega al cerebro de Helena."  
  
***  
  
Helena abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía, volteó a su derecha, Barbara estaba de espaldas a ella trabajando con una serie de pequeñas piezas iluminada por una lámpara, intentó enderezarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada.  
  
"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Helena.  
  
"Lo siento, es seguridad, espérame un segundo" respondió Barbara dejando a un lado un desarmador.  
  
"¿Porqué me amarraste?"  
  
"Solo precaución, tuviste un último arranque a pesar de estar drogada hace una horas" Barbara acercó su silla de ruedas a Helena "¿Cómo te sientes?!  
  
"Un poco atontada... ¿Vas a dormirme otra vez? Es horrible." "No, no creo, no te muevas." le dijo quitándole uno de sus aretes. "¿Qué haces?  
  
"Descubrimos lo que está pasando, tus ondas cerebrales..."  
  
"Por favor" pidió Helena "Estoy drogada aún, explícamelo de una manera sencilla."  
  
"Está bien, alguien está utilizando una frecuencia alta que sólo tu puedes escuchar por la sensibilidad que tienes, la señal bloquea tu memoria, por eso no recuerdas nada, no eres tú, te utilizan" Barbara colocó un nuevo arete en la oreja de Helena.  
  
"¿Cómo estar poseída?"  
  
"Algo así, grabé la interferencia que apareció en el monitor durante el último ataque que tuviste y pude determinar a que frecuencia envían la señal, me pasé toda la noche elaborando este dispositivo que la bloqueará y evitará que vuelvas a actuar de la manera en como lo has venido haciendo."  
  
"¿Quién es?"  
  
"Un viejo enemigo, el Espantapájaros" Barbara guardó el viejo arete en su bolsillo.  
  
"¿Espantapájaros? ¿Qué nombre es ese? Es un nombre chistoso."  
  
"Pero de gracioso no tiene nada, el acostumbra matar utilizando el miedo. Lo más peligroso es que él sabe que eres hija de Selina y que yo fui Batichica. Estoy segura que está conectado también con los asesinatos."  
  
"Barbara." Helena la interrumpió "Esto es muy interesante pero, me sentiría mejor si me desataras, me siento muy incómoda así."  
  
"Oh. disculpa." 


	4. Encarando a la muerte

"Ese espantapájaros realmente me asusta" Dijo Dinah a Barbara mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela "... ¿Cómo fue pelear contra él?"  
  
"No muy agradable y nada recomendable," Barbara respondió "él acostumbra utilizar sustancias para exteriorizar tus temores más profundos y utilizarlos en tu contra, no puedes controlarte."  
  
"Suena aterrador"  
  
"Lo es... no puedo elaborar un antídoto mientras no tenga una muestra de la sustancia que emplea, y nunca utiliza el mismo compuesto" Barbara se detuvo en la entrada de su salón.  
  
"Ahora que no puede controlar a Helena ¿Qué crees que pase?"  
  
"Bueno, él sabe que sabemos que es él, sobre todo porque lo viste. Conociendo su retorcida mente su prioridad es tomar venganza del pasado. Seguramente esperará la mejor oportunidad para atacar a Helena o a mí, el orden no importa, nos buscará. De cualquier manera quisiera pedirte que en lo que pasa esto estuvieras mayor tiempo en casa."  
  
"Tengo examen mañana, habíamos quedado en estudiar en casa de Gaby en la noche."  
  
"Está bien... pero regresa temprano."  
  
"Sí"  
  
Barbara sonrió, "Está bien", el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases sonó y se despidieron.  
  
***  
  
"Helena deja de jugar con eso" Barbara entró al laboratorio y vio a Helena sentada sobre una de las mesas jugando con una delicada pieza, acercó su silla de ruedas a ella y le se la quitó de las manos. "¿Qué es eso? Parece una araña..."  
  
"Un sensor muy frágil que vale más que todo este edificio." Barbara lo colocó en una caja y la cerró. Se dirigió a su monitor.  
  
"Oh....!" Helena se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¿Fuiste a ver a Reese?"  
  
"Sí, estaba un poco molesto conmigo por mi 'desaparición'" alzó sus dedos índices "Es difícil dar explicaciones... No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo."  
  
Barbara sonrió mientras oprimía las teclas de su keyboard "Estaba preocupado por ti, es normal, te quiere"  
  
"Lo sé, pero es difícil acostumbrarse cuando has pasado tanto tiempo sola y no dependes de nadie. sobre todo por nuestro trabajo"  
  
"Tendrás que aprender a manejarlo si quieres que tu relación con él crezca. No te asustes, es un proceso normal."  
  
Helena alzó las cejas y movió la cabeza "¿Dónde está Dinah?" preguntó.  
  
"Tiene un examen mañana, esta en casa de Gaby estudiando" Barbara abrió una pantalla de su monitor y dijo "estuve investigando, al parecer los asesinatos de las últimas semanas fueron al azar, no hay patrón definido, lo único que tienen en común es una tarjeta de presentación con la dirección del depósito de chatarra."  
  
Helena se inclinó a ver la pantalla.  
  
"La policía ya registró pero no encontró nada."  
  
"No está de más echar una ojeada" Helena se levantó "voy para allá"  
  
"Helena espera," Barbara la detuvo por el brazo "él ha perdido contacto contigo y seguramente estará buscando la manera de volver a encontrarte, sabe que eres hija de Selina y buscará tomar venganza por lo que paso hace unos años. Espantapájaros no es un villano común, es muy peligroso, el basa su victoria no en un enfrentamiento físico a como estás acostumbrada, el saca de tu interior tus temores más profundos o crea en ti un terror a algo, el te mata de miedo o provoca que te suicides de miedo. Te pido tengas mucho más cuidado que en otras ocasiones. No te confíes."  
  
Helena asintió con la cabeza y salió del lab.  
  
***  
  
La inspección había sido infructuosa en el depósito de chatarra, ni una pista, ni una señal, ni un rastro. Después de la inspección Helena se había despedido de Barbara y pasado a ver a Reese al Departamento de policía esperando tuviera una nueva pista, también había sido inútil, Reese estaba tan confundido como ellas.  
  
Helena brincó entre las azoteas de los edificios para irse a dormir. Entró al bar y subió las escaleras, cuando abrió su departamento, percibió un olor extraño, sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus ojos cambiaron.  
  
Entró sin encender la luz, revisó a su alrededor, fijó su vista en la puerta de su cuarto, estaba entrecerrada, la lámpara del buró encendida. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Barbara en el suelo junto a la cama con un cuchillo clavado en su vientre sobre un enorme charco de sangre.  
  
Helena sintió que un escalofrío en su espalda, abrió la boca de la sorpresa, no podía ser cierto lo que veía, acababa de hablar con Barbara hacía no más de una hora ¿qué había pasado? Barbara respiraba por la boca con dificultad, su cabeza al oírla entrar, y la miró, en su rostro se reflejaba una enorme tristeza.  
  
"Helena..." musitó casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
"Oh, Dios" Helena se arrodilló junto a ella, quiso detener la hemorragia con sus manos pero la herida era demasiado grande.  
  
"Bárbara ¿Quién te hizo esto?" le preguntó, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. "¿Fue el espantapájaros? ¿Fue él? Resiste, por favor, resiste"  
  
Helena miró entonces sus manos empapa en sangre, se paralizó, su mente regresó al pasado, a aquella terrible noche en que había muerto su madre, volvió a experimentar el sentimiento de dolor, frío y vacío, miró el rostro de Barbara, su mirada estaba perdida, igual que la de madre instantes antes de morir.  
  
"No!" exclamó "Tú no por favor, tú no!" Helena la abrazó fuertemente "Dinah!" encendió el mic "Dinah! ¿Dónde estás?"  
  
***  
  
Dinah estaba en la cocina acomodando sus libros en su mochila, cuando escuchó la voz de Helena, colocó su mano en su arete para oír mejor.  
  
"Estoy aquí Huntress ¿Qué pasa?" dijo de inmediato.  
  
::El espantapájaros atacó a Barbara, está muy mal!::  
  
"¿Qué?" Dinah preguntó extrañada "¿De qué hablas?"  
  
::¡Llama una ambulancia por favor, estoy en mi departamento, no puedo parar la hemorragia! "Huntress ¿Estás bien?"  
  
::¡Llama a la ambulancia!:: volvió a gritar Huntress por el mic.  
  
Barbara estaba sentada frente a Dinah calificando unos exámenes de la escuela, dejó de hacerlo y la miró.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó a la joven rubia.  
  
"No entiendo, Helena dice que estás malherida en su departamento, que llame una ambulancia"  
  
"Damn!" Barbara apretó sus dientes, inmediatamente supo que el espantapájaros estaba con Helena  
  
"¡Dile que es una ilusión, que salga de ahí!" Barbara inmediatamente giró su silla y se dirigió al lab.  
  
"Helena," la chica obedeció "¡Es una ilusión, Barbara está aquí conmigo, ¡Sal de ahí!"  
  
::¡Dinah, sólo llama a la ambulancia!:: escuchó la respuesta furiosa de Huntress.  
  
Dinah corrió tras Barbara diciéndole "No me escucha!"  
  
***  
  
Helena fue al baño y regresó con una toalla de manos que colocó sobre la herida de Barbara.  
  
"Aguanta, vas a estar bien"  
  
"La pequeña Helena Kyle" una voz la hizo voltear hacia atrás, el espantapájaros estaba parado frente a la puerta observándola, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina.  
  
"Tú lo hiciste... " Helena lo miró con furia.  
  
"Helena Kyle ¿Porqué de pronto perdí contacto contigo?" sonrió avanzando hacia ella "Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto....¿Qué hiciste?"  
  
"Te mataré..." se levantó clavando su mirada en él.  
  
::Helena, estoy bien!!:: escuchó la voz de Barbara por el mic :: ¡Es una ilusión, sal de ahí!¡Es el espantapájaros!::  
  
Helena se detuvo, pero no comprendió exactamente lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró al suelo, Barbara estaba ahí ¿Cómo podía escucharla por el mic?  
  
::Helena estoy en la torre del reloj:: Barbara volvió a gritarle ::El espantapájaros te hace ver una ilusión. Escúchame, es mi voz, lo sabes, respira profundo y cálmate, soy Barbara, estoy bien.::  
  
Helena tragó saliva, su corazón latía agitadamente, intentó controlarse, súbitamente la imagen de Barbara en el suelo se desvaneció ante sus ojos.  
  
***  
  
Barbara volteó a ver a Dinah con enorme preocupación, "Tenemos que ir inmediatamente para allá" dijo colocándose un mic que tenía guardado en una caja junto al monitor y giró su silla de ruedas rumbo al elevador  
  
***  
  
El espantapájaros dejó escapar una carcajada macabra. Helena tenía una lucha interna buscando desparecer el miedo que la invadía, avanzó hacia él, sus ojos eran dos delgadas líneas, no podía ocultar la rabia que sentía por dentro.  
  
"¿Intentas hacerme algo Helena Kyle?" rió sarcásticamente Scarecrow "Primero tendrás que acabar con mis amigos. Se hizo a un lado y una parvada de murciélagos entró por la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella.  
  
Helena se cubrió el rostro con las manos para protegerse y se hizo hacia atrás, hacia un rincón del cuarto. Nunca le habían atemorizado esos animales y el pánico la invadía, no podía evitarlo...  
  
"¿Te dan miedo los murciélagos?" Scarecrow lanzó una profunda carcajada observándola con detenimiento "Curioso... muy curioso"  
  
Helena rápidamente en su memoria repasó las palabras de Barbara, su miedo seguramente lo estaba produciendo algún tipo de sustancia... El olor, si el olor que había percibido al llegar, era seguramente una droga que había inhalado. Observó de reojo la figura de aquel extraño personaje y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre él sorprendiéndolo.  
  
Rodaron por el suelo, comenzaron a pelear y Helena en una oportunidad lo lanzó a través de la puerta de su departamento, la tétrica figura rodó escaleras abajo, al bar.  
  
Helena llegó de un brinco al piso inferior y lo alzó por la camisa, solo para encontrarse con la mítica figura de Batman, la sangre se le congeló, nunca imaginó que le produciría tanto terror. "No..." musitó abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos "Tú no..."  
  
Aprovechando el momento Scarecrow la pateó, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás, se levantó y le pegó dos veces más haciéndola golpear su espalda contra la barra del bar, dejó escapar un grito de dolor.  
  
"Pequeña Helena Kyle, eres muy estúpida"rió el espantapájaros agarrándola por la solapa de su el saco y poniendo su rostro frente al de ella "Yo soy el rey de la oscuridad" Sin decir más, le enterró la rodilla en el vientre y la estrelló con furia contra el exhibidor de cristal del centro de barra de servicio. Las botellas, copas y repisas se rompieron en pedazos sobre ella, Helena cayó al piso cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, un agudo dolor en su costado izquierdo la hizo apretar sus dientes.  
  
Se enderezó ligeramente y se observó, tenía enterrada la punta de un trozo cristal, intentó sacarla inútilmente. La enorme figura de Batman estaba frente a ella, quiso arrastrarse hacia atrás pero el miedo la paralizó.  
  
"¿Quieres que te rescate Helena Kyle?" le dijo "¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Porqué? ¿Me conoces?" Scarecrow la observó con curiosidad, la joven se sentía atemorizada por la presencia de murciélagos y la figura de Batman. El gas que había utilizado producía temores a recuerdos pasados ¿Porqué Batman? ¿Lo habría conocido por su madre? ¿O...?  
  
Helena mantenía una lucha interna intentando hacer desaparecer el pánico, pudo arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás, no pudo avanzar mucho porque se topó con el mostrador.  
  
Scarecrow se hincó delante de ella "Déjame verte ¿Quién eres tú pequeña?" lanzó entonces una sonrisa macabra "Esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba... creo que aún podemos divertirnos mucho tú y yo... Seré a peor de tus pesadillas mi niña... La peor."  
  
Helena cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe más, transcurrieron unos segundos y nada pasó. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo brincar en su lugar.  
  
"Tranquila, soy yo..."  
  
"Dinah..." Helena vio de pronto a Dinah hincada frente a ella.  
  
"Soy yo, estoy aquí" Dinah le tocó su mejilla. Helena sudaba, miró atrás de Dinah.  
  
"¿Dónde está él?" preguntó.  
  
"¿Dónde está quien?"  
  
"Batman..."  
  
"Batman no está aquí, tranquilízate. Nunca estaría aquí. Dinah le sonrió y se acercó para susurrarle al oído: "Tu padre no te quiere ver, te culpa de lo que sucedió... Por ti perdió lo que más amaba, el no quiere conocerte."  
  
Helena estaba turbada, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, las imágenes de aquella noche en la calle pasaban ante sus ojos velozmente. Dinah se separó de ella y la miró con dulzura "La dejaste morir Helena, dejaste morir a tu madre... ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?"  
  
"No... yo.."  
  
"Helena, pudiste haberlo evitado... No entiendo cómo puedes vivir con eso en tu conciencia. Pudiste haberlo evitado, y no quisiste. Tú debiste morir en vez de ella."  
  
Dinah miró hacia su herida "Pero si estás lastimada" tomo el cristal con la mano y lo enterró un poco más, Helena apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los ojos agarrandole la mano.  
  
"Déjame..." musitó.  
  
"No, déjame acabar con esto Helena," Dinah volvió a acercarle su rostro, Helena le agarró la mano intentando retirarla "acabar con tu sentimiento de culpa, dejar de sufrir... Acabar con toda esta pesadilla, tu madre esta muerta, tu padre nunca te perdonará, ¿Para que quieres vivir? Estás sola Helena, no tienes a nadie... "  
  
"Tú no eres Dinah, aléjate...." Helena respiraba agitadamente.  
  
"Déjame acabar pequeña Kyle," La joven se transformó en Scarecrow quien se inclinó sobre ella dejándole caer su peso encima y enterrando aún más el vidrio, Helena gritó de dolor. Scarecrow le susurró. "No habrá más miedo, no habrá más temor, tendrás paz, dolerá sólo un instante."  
  
"Jódete desgraciado..." respondió furiosa Huntress.  
  
"Adiós Helena Kyle..." 


	5. El espantapajaros

El golpe de un batarang en la cabeza hizo caer a Scarecrow de lado y soltar a Helena.  
  
"Aléjate de ella" se escuchó la voz de Oracle tomando el arma en las manos a su regreso.  
  
"¡Estas aquí Barbara Gordon!" rió sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba "Aún no es tu momento... Y el de ella... tampoco "...podemos prolongarlo un poco más. Aunque, mira..." le mostró su mano manchada de sangre "...ya he avanzado bastante."  
  
Dinah sintió que la rabia la inundaba y haciendo un movimiento rápido con su mano lo lanzó lejos de Helena. Scarecrow no iba preparado para aquello, ni llevaba más cápsulas de miedo, decidió que era el momento de retirarse, además, era más divertido de esa manera, prolongar agonías era su placer.  
  
"Ustedes eligen, o me atrapan a mí o la salvan a ella" dijo a Barbara y a Dinah sonriendo "Es tiempo de retirarme, pero nos veremos pronto" Scarecrow salió corriendo por las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta.  
  
Dinah intentó correr tras él pero Barbara la detuvo por el brazo.  
  
"Habrá tiempo para eso después, vamos."  
  
Helena estaba recargada de lado sobre el mostrador, con la respiración acelerada, la herida le dolía mucho, la cubrió con su mano derecha y se apoyó en su antebrazo izquierdo en el piso intentando levantarse.  
  
"Oh Dios.!" musitó Barbara al verla. Dinah intentó acercarse pero Barbara la detuvo por el brazo, sabía que el estado de pánico en que el espantapájaros la tenía, podía ser peligroso. Helena sudaba, estaba muy débil, volvió a caer sobre su lado derecho con un quejido. Barbara retiró unos trozos de metal del suelo y acercó la silla de ruedas cautelosamente.  
  
"Helena.?" la llamó suavemente colocándose ante su vista "Helena, soy Barbara, déjame ayudarte, estás lastimada."  
  
"Vete..." susurró escondiendo su cara bajo su brazo.  
  
"Helena, Scarecrow te provocó alucinaciones con algún tipo de sustancia ¿Recuerdas que platicamos respecto a él? Por favor, mírame..." Barbara se acercó aún más "Tengo que ayudarte."  
  
"Fue mi culpa..." Helena la miró "yo la maté..."  
  
"¡Helena, tenemos que curarte, te estás desangrando!" Barbara le insistió.  
  
"¿Porqué no me dijiste?" Helena cerró los ojos y Barbara aprovechó el momento para acercarse aún más y poner la mano suavemente sobre su muslo, al no sentir rechazo, hizo a un lado con cuidado el saco que cubría su cintura, pudo ver entonces la herida, Helena sostenía con su mano el trozo de cristal enterrado en su costado, estaba empapada en sangre.  
  
Barbara cerró los ojos y apretó los labios "Ese maldito" musitó y tragó saliva.  
  
"Tengo miedo..." respondió la joven "...Están ahí".  
  
"Sé que tienes miedo, pero no hay nada aquí, es solo una ilusión. Voy a sacarte de aquí."  
  
Helena asintió con la cabeza. Barbara hizo una seña a Dinah para que se acercara y ella se hizo hacia atrás. La joven rubia se inclinó junto a Helena.  
  
"Fue mi culpa... yo la dejé morir..." susurró Helena.  
  
."Hay que quitarle el vidrio" Barbara le dijo "o podemos lastimarla aún más"  
  
"Aleja a los murciélagos... " Helena dijo en voz baja con la mirada perdida.  
  
"¿Cómo?" Dinah miró a Barbara.  
  
"Esta delirando Dinah", Barbara la apuró.  
  
"Voy a quitarte esto, va a doler un poco" le dijo suavemente Dinah retirando con cuidado la mano de Helena, tomó la puna del vidrio y lo quitó con un rápido movimiento. Helena gritó.  
  
"Esta bien, está bien, ya salió" Dinah tomó una servilleta de tela de la barra y la colocó sobre la herida. "No creo que pueda caminar..." miró a Barbara "tendré que cargarla."  
  
"Abriré la camioneta..."  
  
***  
  
"Hay un compuesto que no logro identificar," dijo Barbara a Dinah mientras retiraba una muestra de sangre del microscopio.  
  
"Aquí esta el resultado de lo que me pediste" Dinah le extendió una carpeta.  
  
Barbara revisó la hoja "No puedo elaborar el antídoto mientras no identifique el compuesto. Necesito que regreses al bar, hay que limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre antes de que abra Leonel," observó su reloj "recuerda que Helena no es normal, estamos en tiempo. También necesito que revises el departamento, si fue un gas que aspiró Helena como nos dijo, debió haber estado en una ampolleta, busca un envase de plástico, vidrio lo que sea."  
  
"¿Cuánto tardarás en elaborarlo?  
  
"¿Recuerdas el procedimiento que practicamos la semana pasada?" Barbara preguntó a Dinah, la joven asintió con la cabeza "Pues bien," explicó "tenemos que aplicarlo aquí pero en orden inverso, obviamente empleando el componente que desconocemos al 30 por ciento. ¿Satisfecha tu curiosidad? Ahora vete, el tiempo corre."  
  
Dinah asintió y se dirigió al elevador. Barbara alzó la vista, desde su lugar podía vigilar perfectamente bien a Helena a quien habían recostado en el sofá de la sala del piso superior. Dejó a un lado sus lentes y la observó, se movía con inquietud.  
  
***  
  
Las pesadillas no dejaban dormir tranquila a Helena, abrió los ojos de repente, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, reconoció el techo de la torre del reloj, comenzó a recordar, Barbara y Dinah la habían rescatado en el bar y la habían llevado ahí.  
  
Se enderezó un poco, y buscó ver su herida, Barbara le había colocado una venda alrededor de la cintura después de haberla curado. Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Barbara había tenido razón, el pánico que Scarecrow inducía en las personas era realmente aterrador.  
  
De pronto sintió la presencia de peligro, abrió sus ojos, habían cambiado a gato. Se paralizó totalmente al ver frente a ella a Scarecrow.  
  
"Helena Kyle" sonrió maliciosamente "¿cómo te sientes?" Helena no pudo moverse por el miedo. Scarecrow se reclinó junto a ella y colocó una de sus manos sobre la venda en su cintura "veo que te estás recuperando ¿Te duele todavía?... "  
  
Helena sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar el dolor que le había hecho sentir horas ante en el bar, empezó a respirar agitadamente, .  
  
"¿Continuamos donde nos quedamos?..." Scarecrow abrió una navaja frente a ella. "No... ¡" musitó Helena mirando con terror como colocaba el filo de la navaja en el borde de la venda y comenzaba a cortarla.  
  
***  
  
Barbara se acercó a un mueble de cristal en el laboratorio, sacó un frasco y preparó con él una pequeña jeringa, parecida a un bolígrafo. La colocó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y subió por el elevador. Cuando llegó a la sala Alfred estaba junto a Helena, la oyó llegar y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Miró la expresión en el rostro de la joven, se colocó a su lado. "¡Está aquí!" le dijo Helena mirándola atemorizada.  
  
Escúchame Helena," Barbara tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la observó fijamente a los ojos, seguían siendo dos ligeras líneas, "estás bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia extraña, no creas todo lo que ves y oyes. Scarecrow te quiere llevar a la locura o al suicidio, contrólate. Estoy buscando el antídoto, tienes que aguantar, darme tiempo."  
  
"No!" Helena se enderezó.  
  
"Helena estás a salvo" Barbara exclamó.  
  
"Scarecrow está aquí!" Helena luchaba por pararse a pesar de los esfuerzos de Barbara por mantenerla quieta.  
  
"Vas a lastimarte, permanece acostada!" le gritó Barbara, Helena no la escuchó y se le soltó levantándose, Alfred la abrazó intentando retenerla. Barbara sacó la jeringa y la inyectó en su muslo con un rápido movimiento.  
  
"Barbara... No!..." Helena le empujó la mano pero era tarde "...cometes un error .." dio dos pasos titubeante hacia atrás. Sintió como su cuerpo se aflojaba, Alfred la detuvo para que no cayera.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Alfred mirando la jeringa.  
  
"Un tranquilizante," explicó Barbara acomodándose el cabello "muy ligero, lo traía pensando que algo como esto pudiera pasar. Necesito encontrar ese antídoto pronto."  
  
Alfred recostó A Helena nuevamente en el sofá.  
  
"Barbara... escúchame..." le dijo la joven "...cuidado..."  
  
"Necesito que te calmes" Barbara le limpió el sudor de la frente con una servilleta.  
  
"... cortó mi... venda... quiso volverme a lastimarme... Cuidado..."  
  
Barbara bajó la vista para examinar la herida de Helena, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la venda estaba cortada casi hasta la mitad.  
  
"La realidad es a veces más sorprendente que la fantasía" escuchó una voz detrás de ella y sintió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, todo se volvió negro.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah llegó al Clocktower y entró directo a la sala de control.  
  
"Barbara lo conseguí" miró a su alrededor. El equipo estaba encendido y funcionando normalmente. Subió las escaleras, Helena tampoco estaba en la sala, recogió del suelo la jeringa vacía ¿Habría vuelto a ponerse mal? Escuchó la puerta del elevador abrirse en el piso inferior y bajó.  
  
"Barbara?"  
  
"No, miss Dinah, soy Alfred" El mayordomo respondió.  
  
"Scarecrow atacó anoche a Helena en su departamento, la dejó afectada por su gas y malherida, la trajimos aquí. Barbara buscaba un antídoto y le faltaba un componente, me mandó al departamento de Helena a buscar algún residuo de la droga, regreso y no las encuentro... Solo esto, una jeringa vacía en la sala donde estaba Helena..."  
  
Dinah se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.  
  
"¿Ya revisó en los monitores de seguridad? Se graban automáticamente las imágenes.  
  
Dinah se dirigió al sistema y tecleó en el keyboard. Alfred se colocó detrás de ella. La joven revisó durante algunos minutos las imágenes.  
  
"...Estuvo aquí" Dinah se quedó fría al ver la imagen de Scarecrow en la pantalla, "¿cómo pudo entrar sin que lo detectaran?".  
  
"Tal vez en el momento en que él tuvo control de ella pudo obtener los códigos de acceso de su memori.a"  
  
Dinah siguió revisando imágenes. La siguiente fue de Scarecrow sentado junto a Helena en la sala y Barbara llegando.  
  
"No lo reconoció Alfred, paso a su lado como si no lo viera."  
  
"¿Y si miss Barbara estaba también bajo el efecto de la droga sin darse cuenta?"  
  
El rostro de ambos se ensombreció cuando vieron cómo Scarecrow atacaba a Barbara por detrás.  
  
***  
  
Barbara escuchó su nombre entre sueños, en la distancia, se sentía en un pozo profundo, de pronto empezó a distinguir una luz en la distancia. poco a poco la luz se llevó su mano a la nuca, el Espantapájaros la había tomado totalmente. Estaba en un cuarto frío y húmedo, giró su cuerpo a la derecha y entreabrió los párpados. Helena estaba inconsciente, sentada en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas por detrás a un pilar. Debía haberla escuchado, ahora estaban en un gran problema, el temperamento de Helena era tan fuerte que estaba más preocupada por tratar de controlarlo que por escucharla, gran error.  
  
"Buenas noches." una voz la hizo estremecer y mirar al frente.  
  
"Creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo arreglemos asuntos pendientes ¿No Batgirl? ¿O debo decir Barbara Gordon?" Scarecrow estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella con su gran gabán negro descuidado y sombrero que le daban un aspecto siniestro. Barbara no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizada ante su presencia.  
  
Scarecrow caminó haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella.  
  
"¿Cuántos años sin vernos?" le preguntó.  
  
"No los suficientes..."  
  
Reparó en sus piernas "Con razón desapareciste ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Aquel atentado... Fue un golpe maestro. Lo que has de haber sufrido."  
  
"¿Cómo entraste a la torre del reloj?" Barbara preguntó sin dejar de observarlo, sabía que ella había inhalado también el gas, el miedo que él le provocaba no era normal.  
  
"Cuando tuve control de Helena pude ver la clave de acceso. Era fácil saber cómo tenerla a ella, conociendo las habilidades de Selina era obvio que las heredara. Fue como interferir un teléfono, sólo tenía que encontrar la línea adecuada. Todos los gatos tienen oídos sensibles. Lo malo fue que detuvieron mi señal, pero ya no más." Sonrió y le enseñó el arete que había elaborado para interceptar la frecuencia.  
  
Barbara miró a Huntress, no tenía el collar puesto ni los aretes, comprendió que eso significaba grandes problemas, la chica era un arma mortal.  
  
"Pensaba realmente en deshacerme de ella... pero ahora que puedo tener nuevamente el control no será necesario"  
  
"¿Cómo diste con Helena?" le preguntó Oracle.  
  
Scarecrow se detuvo junto a Huntress y le acarició el cabello. "El asesinato de Selina Kyle fue una gran noticia, se supo todo sobre su vida, que tenía una hija, teniendo el nombre fue fácil rastrearla. Es linda, lástima que su madre haya cometido el terrible error de ayudar a Batman a derrotarme. No pude vengarme de ella, alguien se me adelantó... pero podré cobrarme con ella. La nena es mía." Barbara temblaba de miedo y no podía evitarlo, Scarecrow rió divertido y se le acercó preguntándole:  
  
"Lo que nunca entendí fue que pasó con Batman ¿A dónde fue? Tú lo debes de saber."  
  
"Lamento decepcionarte... no lo sé."  
  
"Quiero saber qué relación hay entre Helena Kyle y Batman ¿Porqué la niña lo ve cómo una pesadilla? No será difícil convencerte para hablar, sobre todo cuando tus malos sueños no te dejen dormir y... si no, ella me ayudará a convencerte, recuerda que yo tengo el control. Piénsalo un momento..."  
  
Scarecrow salió de la habitación. Barbara respiró profundo intentando calmarse, si perdía el control le sería más difícil pensar y tenía que tener la mente muy clara para poder enfrentarse al siniestro personaje. Sin el bloqueador de señal, Helena en cualquier momento fácilmente podría volverse contra ella, tenía que actuar rápido.  
  
***  
  
"Alfred..." Dinah miró preocupada a Alfred mientras revisaba los monitores "El aire tiene residuos de algo... esta contaminado" alzó la vista a los respiraderos "Los ductos... utilizó los ductos de respiración para filtrar el gas... Barbara lo inhaló... Él la hizo ver lo que quería."  
  
"¿Quiere decir que nosotros también..."  
  
"En menor proporción pero sí, casi ha desaparecido del ambiente... Creo que puedo preparar el antídoto, ella me dijo como. Tengo el compuesto que hacía falta aquí," alzó una bolsa con restos de una ampolleta "sólo tengo que identificarlo... tenemos que movernos rápido, si se las llevó es porque no quería deshacerse de ellas de inmediato y porque aquí era muy vulnerable, no conoce. Tenemos que apurarnos. Ayúdame." 


	6. Presas del terror

"Huntress..." Oracle palmeó una de las mejillas de Helena "Huntress despierta"  
  
La joven movió un poco la cabeza. Oracle volvió a golpearle las mejillas y a llamarla. Helena abrió con esfuerzo los ojos.  
  
"Vamos Huntress" Oracle la apuró examinando las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos, eran muy gruesas. Necesitaba algo para intentar abrirlas. Un ruido la alertó, un grupo numeroso de ratas empezaba a salir de un agujero, sintió un escalofrío. Eran producto de la influencia del gas, tragó saliva.  
  
Huntress intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó adormilada.  
  
"Tenías razón," Barbara se quitó el cinturón para desbaratar la hebilla. "Scarecrow estaba en la torre del reloj"  
  
"¿Qué... me diste...?" la joven apoyó su cabeza contra el pilar intentaba despertar.  
  
"Solo un tranquilizante, el efecto no debe tardar en pasar."  
  
"Lo mismo dijiste la última vez... No sé que usas pero me siento terrible."  
  
"Necesito que despiertes, estamos en problemas, Scarecrow nos atrapó y te quitó el bloqueador de señal, en cualquier momento puede volver a interferir en ti"  
  
Helena miró como Barbara terminaba de romper la hebilla del cinto "¿Qué haces?"  
  
"Tratando de liberarte, tenemos que salir de aquí"  
  
Helena jaló sus manos queriendo romper las cadenas.  
  
"Es inútil, son muy gruesas..." le dijo Barbara reclinándose para intentar abrir las esposas.  
  
"Si me hicieras caso cuando te hablo..." Helena se movió para acomodarse, le dolían los brazos.  
  
"Si no fueras tan impulsiva te haría caso más seguido." Refutó Barbara intentando no perder la concentración, las ratas se le acercaban y su mano empezó a temblar. Una de las ratas brincó a la cara de Barbara "... Jesús!." exclamó soltando la punta de la hebilla y haciéndose para atrás.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
"Estoy afectada por el gas también..." tragó saliva "Veo cosas donde no hay nada..."  
  
"... Oracle... ¿estás bien?"  
  
"No..." cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, su corazón latía aceleradamente y empezó a sudar. Helena empezó a buscar con su mano el trozo de hebilla y rápidamente empezó a intentar abrir la cerradura.  
  
Barbara volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró rodeada por los animales. El pánico la había invadido, no la dejaba pensar, se recargó contra Helena.  
  
"Vaya, veo que la familia está reunida" Scarecrow entró a la habitación sonriente "¿Puedo participar?".  
  
"Claro, suéltame y te daré tu bienvenida" le dijo Huntress rabiosa.  
  
"Vaya, realmente eres brava... "  
  
Oracle se paralizó, no era Scarecrow a quien veía, sino al Joker, no podía ser. Helena sintió como se le pegaba más, la miró, comprendió que algo malo le pasaba sin saber qué.  
  
Scarecrow percibió lo mismo, sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Oracle y se le acercó "¿Estas frente a tu peor pesadilla?" le preguntó sonriendo.  
  
Por la mente de Oracle pasaron fugazmente escenas de aquella terrible noche.  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que más te asustó? ¿Lo recuerdas?"  
  
Oracle cerró los ojos con fuerza intentado controlarse. Helena se llenó de rabia por la impotencia de no poder moverse y romperle la cara a ese individuo.  
  
"¿Sabes algo Batgirl?" Scarecrow acarició su mejilla "Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes trabajar con la hija de una ladrona. Nunca dejan de ser traicioneras."  
  
Huntress con ira jaló sus brazos intentando liberarse.  
  
"Creo que tú y yo formaremos un gran equipo," señaló a Helena "con tu energía, vitalidad y mi ingenio llegaremos muy lejos.... ah! Y por supuesto, sin esto" le mostró el arete.  
  
La chica sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, sabía lo que eso significaba. Scarecrow levantó a Oracle de la chaqueta, la arrastró poniéndola contra la pared.  
  
"Espero haberte dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar" le dijo "¿Vas a hablar?¿Qué pasó con Batman? ¿Qué hay entre esta niña y él? ¿Porqué le teme tanto a los murciélagos? ¿Porqué tienes tú a la hija de Selina Kyle?" colocó su antebrazo sobre su cuello "A lo mejor te animas si te demuestro que hablo en serio."  
  
Scarecrow sacó una navaja de su cintura y miró a Huntress. "¿Has olvidado como nos divertimos? ¿Te acuerdas cómo te dolió Helena Kyle?" Scarecrow rió presionando la punta de la cuchilla en el abdomen de Barbara.  
  
Barbara lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro haciéndolo irse hacia atrás. Se lanzó furioso contra ella dispuesto a enterrarle el puñal.  
  
"¡No!" Helena pudo liberarse utilizando la punta de la hebilla y lo alejó pegándole dos puñetazos.  
  
"No la toques con tus asquerosas manos!".  
  
"No podrás vencer a tus pesadillas..." rió Scarecrow. Helena contuvo la respiración al ver como se transformaba en la imponente figura de Batman. Un puño en el rostro que la hizo retroceder y la sacó de su turbación, un hilo de sangre salió de su boca. Se tocó el labio con la mano y miró la sangre.  
  
"Real o no, me hiciste enojar" le dijo. Esquivó el siguiente golpe y le respondió con una patada en el estómago. Batman cayó al piso, tomó una silla e intentó golpearla con ella, Helena la esquivó agachándose, la silla se rompió en pedazos al estrellarse contra el pilar.  
  
La puerta se abrió, aparecieron dos hombres, al parecer sus guardias, completamente vestidos de negro con un pasamontañas sobre el rostro. Scarecrow los detuvo con una señal.  
  
"No, ella es mía" les dijo.  
  
"Ni de ti ni de nadie..." Helena iba a volver a golpearlo cuando alzó la cabeza al escuchar unos chillidos sobre su cabeza. Una parvada de murciélagos se abalanzó sobre ella, instintivamente levantó los brazos para cubrirse.  
  
Scarecrow recogió rápidamente uno de los tubos de la silla rota del suelo y tomándola con sus dos manos la golpeó en su cintura lastimada, Helena se dobló abrazándose la cintura. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Scarecrow la pateó nuevamente en la herida, la chica cayó doliéndose de rodillas en el piso, sintió que la cabeza le zumbaba, la venda se empezó a manchar de sangre.  
  
Barbara maldecía su situación, no poder caminar para ayudar Huntress y el terrible efecto que el gas de Scarecrow estaba haciendo en ella y que le impedía concentrarse y pensar con claridad. Scarecrow se hincó junto a Helena, la tomó del cabello y le alzó la cabeza "¿Ves esto?" le mostró una pequeña caja negra "con esto tú harás lo que yo quiero!."  
  
"Si te dejo..." Huntress aprovechó que él estaba a una corta distancia y de un manazo le quitó la caja de las manos que se estrelló rompiéndose en el piso y con la otra se colocó sobre él aprisionándole el cuello, su ira era más fuerte que su miedo.  
  
Ambos empezaron a forcejear, Scarecrow sintió que el aire se le iba y en un acto desesperado jaló la venda de su cintura y enterró su mano en la herida, Helena gritó soltándolo y Scarecrow se colocó sobre ella sosteniéndola con fuerza.  
  
"Eres una niña estúpida!" gritó disfrutando del dolor reflejado en su rostro "¡Te di la oportunidad de acabar todo de una manera rápida y no quisiste! ¿Quieres saber realmente qué es el sufrir?" Huntress no podía pensar, abrió la boca sin poder gritar, vacilantemente colocó su mano sobre la de él intentando quitarla para que no la lastimara más, pero era inútil, estaba pegado a ella como si fuera una tenaza.  
  
"Yo mando aquí ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Yo!"  
  
Scarecrow la soltó levantándose del suelo, Helena respiró aliviada y rodó hacia su costado haciéndose un ovillo.  
  
"Nunca olvides quien manda" Scarecrow recogió la caja dañada y el pedazo de hebilla con el que había abierto las esposas, señaló a los dos hombres a Helena.  
  
"Vuélvanla a sujetar, tengo que arreglar esto ahora."  
  
Los hombres levantaron a Helena de los brazos, prácticamente la arrastraron nuevamente hacia el pilar para encadenarla. No podía moverse del dolor que aún sentía.  
  
"A ella también" Scarecrow recogió del suelo el trozo de hebilla, "no me interesa tener a un cerebro suelto, es una amenaza con o sin poder caminar" Scarecrow rodeó a Oracle y se detuvo atrás de ella "No tengo prisa, tus pesadillas se encargaran de ti."  
  
Sin decir más la golpeó con furia sorpresivamente en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, le llenaba de rabia que le hubiera provocado tantos problemas, pero matarla era demasiado sencillo. Dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar. Helena observó la escena impotente.  
  
***  
  
Reese salió del departamento de policía ya entrada la noche, continuaba sin encontrar una ilación entre los asesinatos cometidos en los últimos días y meditaba al respecto.  
  
"Reese?"  
  
El joven policía se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.  
  
"¿Dinah?" preguntó con sorpresa, "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda... sabemos quién es el asesino, Scarecrow."  
  
"¿Scarecrow?"  
  
"No puedo irme mucho a detalles, pero maneja una sustancia que te hace llenarte de miedo de una manera incontrolable y te lleva hasta la muerte como a esos tres hombres."  
  
"¿Quieres decir que los mata de miedo realmente?"  
  
"Sí... y tiene a Oracle y a Huntress..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Él hizo actuar a Huntress irracionalmente," explicó Dinah "ella tiene una sensibilidad alta en los oídos y utilizando una frecuencia especial, de alguna manera la controló. Ayer en la noche él fue a su departamento y la atacó, tomó ventaja haciendo que inhalara su gas. Oracle y yo llegamos a tiempo para ayudarla, la dejó muy mal herida."  
  
"Hoy en la madrugada, mientras yo regresaba al departamento de Huntress a buscar un compuesto que necesitábamos para elaborar el antídoto contra la droga, entró a Clocktower y se llevó a Oracle y a Huntress."  
  
Reese pasó sus manos por la cabeza y dio vueltas nervioso.  
  
"¿Y estarán...?"  
  
"No creo, de querer matarlas lo habría hecho ahí y no se las hubiera llevado. Quiere vengarse y la venganza no tiene prisa... Eso nos da tiempo para encontrarlas. Pero no sé cuánto"  
  
"¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo habérselas llevado?"  
  
"Creo saberlo... ¿Puedes acompañarme?."  
  
Dinah mostró a Reese algunos planos en los monitores en la sala de control de The Clock Tower. El hombre estaba realmente sorprendido, la joven rubia era muy lista.  
  
"¿Y dices que no tienes experiencia?" le preguntó "Eres realmente hábil moviendo estos aparatos."  
  
"Oracle me ha enseñado, es fácil cuando tienes una mentora brillante ¿Recuerdas que no encontrábamos el factor común entre los asesinatos?."  
  
"Así es..."  
  
"Es porque el factor estaba en los hijos de los hombres asesinados..."  
  
"No entiendo..."  
  
"El hijo de la primera víctima trabajó en NG Security Systems al igual que los hijos de las otras dos víctimas. NG Security System .fue la empresa que instaló el nuevo sistema de seguridad en Arkham. Arkham está construido sobre una antigua prisión del siglo XIX, y el sistema cubre también esa área."  
  
"¿Crees que él se oculte ahí?"  
  
"No tengo una mejor alternativa," Dinah tecleó en el keyboard rápidamente "nadie pensaría en buscarlo en la prisión, posiblemente logró sobornar a esas personas para tener control de las claves de acceso y luego las desapareció."  
  
"¿Estará pensando en soltar a todos esos locos?"  
  
"Espero que no..." Dinah abrió una pantalla con mapas "Al parecer su primer motivo era venganza, porque no habló más que de eso... Revisé los planos de la prisión, se puede acceder a esa vieja parte por algún lugar que desconozco desde afuera... y desde adentro, tú podrías ayudarme y sería más rápido. Es el sitio ideal para retener a Huntress, las paredes son de roca sólida y las puertas de 4 pulgadas de espesor."  
  
Reese titubeó un instante preocupado "¿Y cómo vas a detenerlo? El gas o lo que sea que ese tipo te da prácticamente paraliza, así detuvo a Huntress y engañó a Oracle."  
  
"Estoy trabajando en eso, necesito terminar de mezclar unos componentes para tener el antídoto. Me tomará unas horas más cuando mucho." Dinah le mostró un batarang "Y tendremos que llevar unos juguetes más."  
  
***  
  
Barbara despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al parecer habían sido muchas horas, le habían colocado unas esposas por detrás. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, Scarecrow la había golpeado bastante fuerte, y seguía en ella ese miedo, ese miedo que no la dejaba concentrarse y la hacía sentir tan vulnerable.  
  
Buscó a Huntress, estaba atrás de ella sentada y atada junto al pilar nuevamente, la cabeza la tenía baja, no se movía. La llamó sin obtener respuesta. Pasó las esposas bajo sus piernas para colocar sus manos al frente. Eran sencillas de abrir, tantos años en el negocio no eran en balde, tomó un pasador de su cabello y hábilmente las removió. Se arrastró hacia Helena, y se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Huntress?" Tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo en temperatura, la humedad del cuarto, la falta de atención y la pérdida de sangre la habían afectado, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. "Huntress ¿me escuchas? soy Oracle..."  
  
"...Oracle?.." susurró la chica.  
  
"Tienes fiebre..." le dijo Oracle preocupada "lo siento, no pude ayudarte, no pude controlarme. ¿Cómo te sientes?" le retiró el cabello del rostro, Helena movió la cabeza indicando que estaba bien, pero Barbara sabía que no era verdad, temblaba y estaba bañada en sudor. Se movió hacia atrás del pilar. Se enfocó totalmente en desarmar las esposas, el pánico la invadía terriblemente pero si se dejaba vencer, ponía en riesgo sus vidas.  
  
En pocos minutos logró su cometido y soltó los brazos de Huntress, la joven respiró aliviada y se dejó caer de lado.  
  
"Tengo miedo..." musitó; tenía frío, se sentía terriblemente mal y el pánico que la invadía, la tenían agotada.  
  
"Escucha, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo más." Barbara tenía que forzarla a levantarse y escapar, quedarse ahí implicaba una muerte segura "No tenemos tiempo, Necesito que te concentres, sé que tienes temor, pero tienes que bloquearlo, al igual que el dolor, tienes que hacerlo para salir de aquí."  
  
"...Sí..." dijo en voz baja.  
  
"Helena mírame" la voz firme de Barbara forzó a Huntress a verla a los ojos, en ese momento Barbara notó cuán terriblemente pálida estaba, intentó ocultar su preocupación y le dijo:"Sé que no estás bien, pero también sé que tienes una mente muy fuerte y que puedes superar esto. La única alternativa que tenemos es que puedas escapar de aquí y localizar Dinah."  
  
"Pero tú..."  
  
"Escapando tú no se atreverá a tocarme porque intentará utilizarme de señuelo, no te preocupes, estaré bien."  
  
"No... no espera..." Helena se sentó.  
  
"No te estoy preguntando" dijo con voz firme Barbara "Tienes que hacerlo, no hay alternativa ¿entiendes? No estás en condiciones de cargar conmigo."  
  
"Barbara...!" intentó protestar.  
  
"Helena no voy a discutir contigo."  
  
Un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención, se abrió.  
  
"Demasiado tarde" Helena musitó levantándose, vio entrar a Batman, aunque sabía que era ese maldito espantapájaros, venía acompañado por uno de los hombres de negro. Oracle, quien veía al Joker, rápidamente tomó la cadena en el suelo.  
  
"Demonios" exclamó el hombre de negro.  
  
Huntress se preparó para otro ataque.  
  
"Tranquila Helena..." El hombre de negro sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo y la rodeó lentamente intentando acercarse a ella. Oracle no lo pensó dos veces y utilizando la cadena como látigo, trabó uno de sus pies y lo tiró al piso.  
  
Huntress lanzó un golpe al hombre murciélago, pero él detuvo su mano y le torció el brazo hacia atrás con un rápido movimiento y metiendole el pie la derribó, colocó una mano sobre su cuello para ponerla de cara al piso "Esta llave nunca falla" dijo él.  
  
Barbara iba a golpearlo con la cadena pero el hombre de negro se levantó rápidamente y la detuvo abrazándola, le inyectó el contenido de la jeringa en el brazo, de inmediato se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Huntress.  
  
"No!" gritó ella al verlo inclinarse junto con otra jeringa en la mano.  
  
"Cálmate" Batman la presionó contra el piso con mayor fuerza para evitar que se moviera.  
  
"Déjame!" Huntress volvió a gritar al sentir la entrada de la aguja en su brazo.  
  
"Listo..." El hombre de negro sacó la jeringa. 


	7. Despertando de la pesadilla

"Helena, soy Dinah," escuchó una voz "Te inyectamos un antídoto a ti y a Barbara contra la droga del miedo, estarás bien en unos minutos."  
  
Dinah miró la mano de Huntress que sostenía, tenía sangre seca, vio entonces su costado "Demonios..." masculló al ver que era su propia sangre "trae el maletín Reese!" Vio a Bárbara que estaba seminclinada sobre el suelo, se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro.  
  
"¿Estás bien Oracle? ¿Me reconoces?" Barbara asintió con la cabeza sintiendo como el terrible miedo estaba desapareciendo, comenzó a relajarse. "Reese está conmigo," le explicó Dinah "Logré obtener el antídoto con las indicaciones que me diste antes de que desaparecieran."  
  
"Gracias a Dios... Lo hiciste muy bien..." Barbara le sonrió.  
  
"Te traje esto, puede serte útil" Dinah se quitó una mochila que traía en la espalda y sacó el transponder de su mochila. "Sé que es peligroso, pero creo que es más peligroso que no puedas defenderte..."  
  
Reese se arrodilló junto a Helena, abrió el maletín, ella también se sentía aliviada, el haberse liberado de la tensión del miedo mentalmente le daba un enorme descanso.  
  
"Dios!" respiró profundamente poniéndose boca arriba "Me siento tan bien..."  
  
"¿Estás bromeando?" Reese la miró sorprendido.  
  
"No..." Helena dijo "Me siento muy bien..."  
  
"Hay que ponerle un antibiótico. No hay tiempo" dijo Barbara a Reese mientras se colocaba el transponder "tenemos que prevenir una infección y controlar la fiebre, saca una venda, solo vamos a cubrir la herida. Hay que atrapar a Scarecrow."  
  
"Barbara, traje también esto" Dinah le mostró unas cápsulas pequeñas.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
Dinah simplemente sonrió.  
  
Reese terminó de atender a Huntress y le tocó una mejilla. "Está ardiendo..." dijo. "Estoy bien.." susurró Helena.  
  
"Reese, hay que sacarla de aquí" Barbara se inclinó junto a ella y la observó un instante "Dinah y yo nos haremos cargo del espantapájaros."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Sin el efecto del gas de pánico no será muy difícil" explicó Barbara "No podemos exponer a Helena a una pelea, ni podemos dejarla sola, ha perdido mucho sangre y tiene fiebre, está perdida si la encuentran antes que nosotros a ellos. Cuídala por favor, llévala al Clocktower, Alfred podrá ayudarla en lo que regresamos."  
  
"Lista" Dinah abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver si no había nadie en el pasillo.  
  
"¿Reese?" Oracle miró al detective fijamente "¿Cuento contigo? Estaré más tranquila si sé que tú te harás cargo."  
  
"Okey, está bien" Reese aceptó, le molestaba dejarlas solas pero realmente Helena necesitaba atención.  
  
"¿Adónde Dinah?" le preguntó Oracle.  
  
"Sígueme..." Barbara y Dinah salieron de la celda.  
  
Reese pasó una mano por la espalda de Huntress.  
  
"Vamos... hay que salir de aquí"  
  
"Estoy bien..." le dijo Huntress intentando rechazar la ayuda.  
  
"No, no estás bien" Reese la regañó, "Vamos" la ayudó a levantarse. A Huntress no le gustaba depender de nadie, pero en ese momento sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas le temblaban, no pudo rechazarla. Caminaron por el lado opuesto del pasillo rumbo a la salida.  
  
***  
  
Scarecrow cerró con un desarmador una caja que tenía entre las manos. Y se encaminó a una computadora. "Está listo" dijo a uno de sus hombres mostrándoselo. "¿Quieres ver como funciona?"  
  
Un batarang cruzó volando la habitación y golpeó su mano tirando el control nuevamente al piso. "No es necesario" Barbara tomó el batarang con la mano.  
  
"¿Tú?" Scarecrow se sorprendió al ver a Oracle entrar caminando a la habitación.  
  
Los dos hombres de negro se abalanzaron sobre ellas, Dinah alejó a ambos con su poder telekinético estrellándolos contra la pared, Oracle caminó directo hacia Scarecrow quien tomó una ampolleta de su bolsillo y la estrelló en el piso junto a ella soltando una nube de gas.  
  
"Soy tu peor pesadilla" dijo él riendo.  
  
"Y yo la tuya! Bastard!" Barbara lo golpeó en la mandíbula.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes...?" Scarecrow retrocedió sorprendido de que Barbara no tuviera miedo de él.  
  
Barbara lo pateó en el estómago arrojándolo contra una mesa "Esa es por Huntress!" lo tomó por el cuello y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro "Y esa también!"  
  
Dinah se acercó al aparato interceptor y tomando una silla lo destrozó. Uno de los hombres de negro se levantó pero Dinah lo noqueó de un solo golpe.  
  
Scarecrow atacó con furia a Oracle. "Tus pesadillas te acabarán!" le gritó empujándola contra una mesa, y colocando sus manos en el cuello.  
  
"No, a mí no" dijo Barbara colocándole una cápsula que Dinah le había dado en la boca y presionando su mandíbula para romperla "A ti sí! Sin tu gas eres nadie!"  
  
Scarecrow empezó a ahogarse y Oracle volvió a golpearlo en la cara haciéndolo caer en el suelo. La siniestra figura empezó a revolverse en el suelo y a gritar aterrado. Se arrastró hacia un rincón lleno de pavor.  
  
"Una sopa de su propio chocolate" Dinah dijo acercándose a Oracle.  
  
"Sí... Eso fue muy ingenioso de tu parte"  
  
"Teniendo el compuesto, fue fácil elaborar el mismo gas"  
  
Barbara la miró "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste muy bien."  
  
Dinah esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
  
***  
  
La tarde caía en el Clock Tower, Barbara jugaba con sus manos mientras platicaba con Dinah.  
  
"Has avanzado mucho, creo que vas a ser muy buena detective."  
  
Dinah se sentía emocionada "¿realmente lo crees?.  
  
"Por supuesto, solo debes seguir poniendo empeño en la escuela."  
  
"Esa es la parte que no me gusta" Dinah hizo un gesto de disgusto.  
  
"Todas tenemos que pasar por eso" Barbara rió.  
  
En ese momento escucharon a Helena acercarse por detrás.  
  
"¿Estas seguro que esto no dejará cicatriz?" le preguntó la joven a Barbara parándose a su lado mientras miraba su venda, "Sería terrible, no podría usar bikini."  
  
"No," Barbara le sonrió "te lo he dicho varias, tu vanidad se verá satisfecha."  
  
"Realmente eres terriblemente vanidosa." Dinah.  
  
"Bastante tengo con que me peguen, para que todavía empiece a llenarme de cicatrices" Helena dijo disgustada "Soy muy joven."  
  
"No te estés tocando" le dijo Barbara quitándole la mano de la venda.  
  
"Me da comezón." Protestó Helena.  
  
"Lo sé, pero no te estés tocando." Insistió Barbara.  
  
Dinah observaba divertida la escena.  
  
"Helena...." Barbara la miró a los ojos "¿Realmente temes a Batman? Es tu padre... Siempre pensé que lo tenías contra él era resentimiento, no miedo."  
  
"Tengo resentimiento contra Bruce Wayne... Pero, Batman..." Helena meditó "tal vez su leyenda sea muy grande para mí, un reto muy difícil de superar para no vivir bajo su sombra... No ser la hija de papá. Mi miedo posiblemente sea el no poder llegar a ser tan buena como él..." Helena miró al horizonte "Tal vez para demostrarme que no lo necesito... o para demostrarle a él que tan buena soy..."  
  
"Eres muy buena, tienes tu propia personalidad, tu propio estilo... No te compares nunca con él, son totalmente diferentes."  
  
Helena bajó la cabeza mirando sus pies . "¿Tú crees que él se fue porque no pude evitar que mi ma..."  
  
"El no sabía que tenía una hija" la interrumpió Barbara "Tu madre nunca se lo dijo. No te abandonó, no tiene resentimiento contra ti, simplemente no sabía que existías." El silencio reinó unos segundos.  
  
"Fue tan difícil... la extraño... "  
  
"Lo sé... Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti ahora. "  
  
"Gracias Barbara..."  
  
Barbara la miró extrañada. "¿Porqué?"  
  
"Sin ti no sé que hubiera sido de mí... Tal vez continuaría vagando por ahí desquitando mi furia con alguien."  
  
Barbara tomó su mano. "Creo que mutuamente nos salvamos y nos ayudamos a seguir adelante." Helena sonrió.  
  
"Ya lo creo," dijo Dinah "bastante distracción le diste sacándote de tus líos."  
  
"¿Líos? Nunca estuve en líos..." la mirada inquisidora de Barbara alzando su ceja hicieron a Helena callar un segundo "...fueron... fueron pequeños contratiempos."  
  
"Ah, contratiempos" rió Barbara "¿Cuando te expulsaron por haber llenado de grasa el pasillo?" "¿Hiciste eso? Dinah preguntó sorprendida.  
  
"Fue una broma inocente" Helena frunció el ceño.  
  
"¿y la vez que spiked the water? Eso fue inocente?"  
  
"Realmente eras terrible." Rió Dinah "¿Cuántos días te expulsaron?".  
  
"Okey, okey, tiempo, suficiente" Helena alzó la mano.  
  
"Eras realmente un gran dolor de cabeza" Barbara sonrió mirando a Helena quien se sentía un poco avergonzada. "Pero iluminaste mis días... y lo continúas haciendo."  
  
Ambas mujeres se miraron y empezaron a reír con fuerza al igual que Dinah. 


End file.
